Contemporary Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed Directionverse Faith Hudson, award-winning actress, has decided to return to her hometown of Lima, Ohio and lead the Glee Club. Will she be able to lead the new batch of McKinley students to a national title?
1. Prologue

We stopped in front of the sign that said Lima. No, not Peru, Lima, Ohio. It was where I had spent the first 18 years of my life. Now I was 27. My wife was next to me with 10-year-old Avril and baby Sugar in the backseat.

"Are you sure that you wanted to come back here?" Lucy asked me. "I mean you're a two-time Oscar winner and every studio in the world wants to work with you right now."

"I just want to take a break from acting for maybe a year or two. Plus I wanted to give the girls a chance to see where I grew up." I explained. "Not to mention Blaine is the principal and I told him that I would teach Drama and run the Glee Club. So are you okay with watching Sugar while I'm at work?"

"Yes, it probably will be nice to take some time off." She declared.

Sadie's POV

I was about to start my sophomore year of high school. I knew things weren't going to be easy for multiple reasons. One was that I was British and half-Indian and also I was a lesbian. Though, I had heard rumors of a teacher that would really excite. I began to sing something as I walked into the school.

_Midnight you come and pick me up no headlights  
Long drive could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fake interview, it's been a while since I have even heard from you heard from you  
_I should just tell you to leave cause I know exactly where it leads  
But I watch us go round and round each time

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_Take me home, just take me home  
Just take me home_

_So you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style_

**Name: Middle names aren't necessary unless it's plot relevant  
Year:  
Birthdate:  
Sexuality:  
Personality: Avoid stereotypes  
Positive Traits:  
Negative Traits: Make them serious, deeper characters are more likely to be accepted  
Family:  
Clothing Style:  
Portrayer: Can't be anyone that I've used before, also must be born 1991 or later.  
Dreams:  
Clubs beside Glee:  
Virginity Status:  
History:  
People they get along with:  
People they don't get along with:  
People they are attracted to:  
Audition song: List 3  
Favorite Artists/Bands: List 5  
Artists they hate:  
Favorite Movie: Not liking movies is acceptable for one person  
Favorite Sports team: All should have one and they don't have to be restricted to Ohio  
Storylines for your character: Not every storyline will happen  
Habits**

So this story is another story that I'm not sure that I should be writing, but I am. Anyway, this is a sequel to my stories, A Different Direction, Changing Directions, and Good Directions. Sadie is played by Naomi Scott and Avril is played by Maisy Stella.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into my office. It was hard to believe that I had an office. I didn't ever think that I would be a teacher when I was in school. Of course, I didn't think that I would be an actress either. I was wearing a red blazer and black dress.

It wasn't long before I was greeted by someone. Blaine told me that he wasn't going to fire the old teacher and technically we would be co-leading the Glee Club.

"So why is it that a big time actress would come and teach at a small school in Ohio?" He asked me. I looked at him. He wasn't too tall and had short brown hair.

"This is where I went to school." I explained. "I wouldn't be a big time actress if I hadn't come here. So we haven't met. I'm Faith."

"Gordon Kelly." He replied as he shook my hand. "I still don't buy that you'd be a very good teacher. Some of us actually degrees for this stuff."

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." I declared. "I remember as an old adage. Those who can, do, and those you can't, teach. Now if you excuse me, I have a class that I need to teach."

I headed to my first period. Since Drama I was an elective, basically anyone from freshmen to seniors could be in it. No one knew that I was teaching the class. There was a collection of gasps when I walked in.

"Excuse me." One of the students remarked. He was tall with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. "Are you Faith Hudson by any chance?"

"Well technically, my legal name is Faith Fabray." I explained with a smile. "In fact, I would prefer that you referred to me as Ms. Fabray, but to answer your question, yes. I graduated from this very school a little more than eight years ago while I was on _90210." _

"Will you please say that you knew my sister?" A girl with brown hair in a cheerleading outfit asked me. "I keep saying that you did, but no one believes me."

"Who's your sister?" I inquired. "And what's your name."

"My name's Bonnie Pierce and my sister's name is Brittany." She stated.

"Yes I did know Brittany. I knew her pretty well." I confirmed. "Now let's start with one of the main principles of acting. Acting is in a nutshell, playing pretend. I do have one announcement. I will not be allowing anyone else to transfer into this class. It's basically a reward for everyone who wanted to take it without knowing who the teacher would be."

Sadie's POV

As I was getting my book out of my locker, some guy came up to me. It was interesting that he was also British. He had spiky blonde hair.

"Hey did you hear that Faith Hudson is teaching drama?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"My name's Ryan Clarkson. You know I wasn't expecting to see another Londoner here." He commented.

"Well let me tell you upfront that it's not going to happen because I don't like boys." I responded. "Or men."

"Okay, I wasn't really going for that." He commented. "I just wanted to tell someone."

"I can't say that I'm the biggest fan of her." I declared. "I mean she's good and she did actually make _Twilight _watchable."

"Well I heard that she's also taking over the Glee Club." Ryan remarked. "Were you planning on auditioning for that by any chance?"

"I was actually." I responded. "Though, I was under the impression that a man was in charge of it."

"Mr. Kelly is actually going to be the co-director this year." He stated. "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Sadie. Sadie Gilchrist." I explained.

"Well Sadie, I've a feeling that you and I are going to be great friends." He commented. "Now can I walk with you to class?"

"Only because I don't know where any of my classes are." I stated.

Bonnie's POV

I was happy upon leaving class because I knew that I would get to gloat to my friends that I was right. Though, there was something else that I needed to do first. I took out my phone.

"Hello?" Britt answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that Faith was going to be here?" I asked.

"Who are you talking about?" She responded.

"Faith Hudson." I explained. "Why didn't you tell me that she was going to be teaching here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Britt stated. "I haven't seen Faith in years."

So, I basically found out that she didn't know anything about it.

Now as siblings, Brittany and I couldn't be any more different. Not just because she was tall and blonde and I was short and brunette, but also at best, she was a ditz who was good at Math and Spanish (even though the latter was only because her wife was Hispanic). I, on the other hand, valued my intelligence and studied hard. Even though I was only a freshman, I had the goal of becoming valedictorian during my senior year.

It was then that I noticed my friend Lea Valentine in the hallway. She was on the cheerleading squad with me. She was taller and blonde with blue eyes.

"Now what was that about me being a liar?" I asked her. "I believe you owe me an apology."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry that I called you a liar." Lea apologized. "But let's focus on how awesome it is that Faith Hudson is here. Not only does our school get to say that we have a famous alumni, but we also get to meet her. I also heard that she'll be taking over the Glee Club. I'm so excited."

"Well it would probably be a good idea for us to go to auditions after school then." I suggested. "Do you know what song you were going to sing? I was going to do Glee before I knew this because my sister had fun in it."

"I was probably going to sing this." Lea declared.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
You say go slow, I fall behind  
Suitcase of memories_

_If you're lost you can look and will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting time after time  
If you're lost you can look and will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows you're wondering if I'm okay_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time _

_If you're lost you can look and will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting time after time  
If you're lost you can look and will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting time after time_

_Time after time  
Time after time  
_

"You sounded good." I told her. We stood there for a second. "We should probably get to class."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Lea agreed before we walked off.

Faith's POV

After school, I was in the auditorium with Gordon by my side.

"I don't see why everyone has to re-audition." Gordon replied.

"Because I've never heard any of these kids sing before." I explained. "I had to audition, even though there were only five people in the club at the time, and I've auditioned for every role that I had except _90210_. I don't want these kids to think that they can just have their dreams handed to them, or that they're too good to audition."

"That's actually a good point." Gordon admitted. "Alright, when you're auditioning, please state your name and what song you'll be singing."

An Indian girl was the first to walk out.

"My name is Sadie Gilchrist and I will be singing 'Want U Back' by Cher Lloyd." She stated. She had a British accent, which surprised me a little bit.

_Hey boy you never had much game, so I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away, way, way  
Now I see you've been hanging out with that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went come on  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant you got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a ...no one else can have ya  
I want you back I want you back Want you want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying wow I feel like...looking at you flying  
I want you back I want you back want you want you back_

"Thank you." I declared.

"She wasn't here last year." Gordon remarked.

Next the blonde boy took the stage.

"My name is Andy Williamson and I will be singing 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes." He announced.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
Don't know how you do what you do  
Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
You gotta put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

After Andy was done, a girl with dark brown hair walked onto the stage.

"My name is Alexandra Perry and I will be singing 'Still Into You' by Paramore." She stated before she began to sing.

_Can count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you__ make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

She was followed by a Hispanic girl with curly brown hair and lighter skin. She might not have even been Hispanic.

"My name is Emmaleigh Patterson and I will be singing 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty." She declared.

_All day staring at the ceiling making  
Friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
I should get some sleep cause tomorrow might good for something_

_Hold on feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell  
I stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be_

I was pretty impressed with the group from the first day. If the second day was anything at good, we could have a good year.

So in this chapter, we met the co-director Gordon, who is played by Colton Haynes. The other song is "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

I met Gordon in my office after arriving at work.

"So do you even sing?" I asked him.

"Yes I sing." He remarked.

"Well, I'm not just going to take your word for it." I pointed out. "Prove it."

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began  
It was 102, nothing to do man it was hot so we jumped in  
We were summertime sipping, sipping sweet tea kissing off of your lips  
Tee shirt dripping, dripping wet how could I forget_

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me you and me _

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me _

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began_

"Okay, so you can sing." I confirmed. I obviously didn't need to prove it because I had done a song for a Disney movie when I was younger.

"So why did you become an actor and not a singer?" He asked.

"It was my agent's idea." I declared. "Well there was that and I couldn't be paid to sing while I was in Glee club, so I had to stick to acting. So we had some nice voices yesterday. I hope we get more."

"Look, there's someone from last year that we absolutely have to get." He explained. "She said that she can't make it to auditions."

"Well then tell her to come here during lunch." I declared. "Everyone has to audition, no exceptions."

Anna-Marie's POV

High school is crazy. It may seem like one person doesn't stand out with such a large student body, but that's not the case. Everyone looks at you when you walk in the door. Maybe it had to do with me being a minority. There really weren't that many Asians in Lima, Ohio, aside from the guy that owns the Chinese restaurant and my dance teacher. Well those were the only ones that I knew at least. I really didn't need to know other Asians because race wasn't important to me.

There was one person in particular that I was looking for. It was my boyfriend Connor McNeil. We had met over the summer and we started dating. He was a year older than me but I didn't have a problem with it. I went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." He stated.

"So do you think you could give me a ride home from Glee tryouts this afternoon?" I asked.

"Sure." He stated. Connor was really cute. When we first met, he could barely get a word out without stuttering. I liked the way that his hair was spiky and I liked how he smelled. I knew that I would need to introduce him to my parents soon. I just hoped that they didn't think that I was too young to date. I was 14 after all.

"So let me take a picture of you before class." I declared.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He replied as I snapped the photo. "I should go."

I watched as he stumbled down the hallway, probably dizzy from the flash. I couldn't help but giggle before I went to my own class.

Jimmie's POV

Ohio isn't the best place before someone like me. I want to be a rapper and there's not exactly anywhere that I can show off my talents. It seems like everyone wants me to be their token black friend. I guess I don't mind having friends, even if they don't get me, but it would be nice to have someone who does.

I went down the hall and found that older black guys surrounding some Hispanic guy.

"Dudes, what is going here?" I asked.

"This fag thinks it's okay for him to be here." One of them answered.

"That's because it is okay for him to be here." I pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with being gay and it looks like you guys could learn to tolerate some people. I think Dr. King would be disappointed in you guys."

The two of them walked away. I went to check to see if the kid was okay.

"Thanks." He told me as he got up.

"No problem." I declared. "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Jason Parker." He stated. "You know I'm not actually gay."

"Well like I said, there still isn't anything wrong with it." I explained. "My name's Jimille Bryce, but you can call me Jimmie. So do you have any friends?"

"I was thinking about joining the soccer team." He explained. "And I was interested in the Glee club."

"What is a Glee club?" I asked.

"It's basically this group where people sing covers of songs." He explained. It definitely sounded a bit interesting.

"Is there any rapping in there?" I inquired.

"Yeah, there can be a little bit of rapping." He stated. "Do you wanna come to auditions with me?"

"Yeah, I'll check it out." I replied. "And if anyone else starts hassling you, just let me know. I don't have a lot patience for bullies."

"Okay, I'll see you around." He declared.

Alice's POV

I walked down the hallway and to the classroom. Mr. Kelly said that I could meet her during lunch. I hoped that she liked my voice. It was my senior year and I really wanted to win Nationals. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She told me. I had to try my best not to be starstruck, but I was starring in a play by that very title.

"Hi, Ms. Fabray." I greeted her. It was weird calling her that but that was what Mr. Kelly said that I should call her. "My name is Alice Brandon. I was told that I could audition during the lunch."

"Before you sing, I want to know why you can't come to auditions this afternoon." She declared.

"Well I'm in the LPAC production of _Starstruck _and I have rehearsal after school." I answered. LPAC was short was Lima Performing Arts Center.

"So you're an actress then?" She replied.

"Yes, and I don't want to sound like I'm brownnosing, but you were kind of my inspiration." I explained.

"How about you just sing so you can get some food?" She suggested.

I smiled and began to sing my song. I didn't expect her to be so likeable.

_Cross your heart and say you're never giving up  
That you carried on when every door was shut  
That you live, you live with no regret  
We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before  
Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door  
Cause you know, you know we're only human_

_So lay your hands on the left behind  
We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while  
In a crowded place, trying not to feel alone  
Just remember that we've all been broken once  
So let's love the broken ones, love the broken ones_

"Thank you." She replied. "I will be posting the list tomorrow and you'll know if you made it."

I turned to head out the door before she got up and stopped me. I was confused.

"So when is this play going to be?" She asked.

"It opens next week, so might not be able to come to rehearsal right away." I told her.

I walked away and I felt that I had done pretty well. I just hoped that the play wouldn't factor into her decision. She had to know how acting could sometimes interfere with other stuff. I would really love to have her as a mentor.

Stephanie's POV

I really didn't like school that much. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak because I was wearing holey clothes and a baseball cap. It wasn't my fault that my family was poor. I also had another problem. I had epilepsy and my dad couldn't afford the proper medicine to control it. I first found out when I was watching a Kanye West video. I don't know why he would make videos that caused seizures. The only reason that I could come up was the fact that he didn't want Lil Wayne to watch them.

The one thing that did give me pleasure was singing. I heard that the school had a Glee club and they were having auditions after school. I couldn't wait to go. I walked into the auditorium, my blonde ponytail swaying behind me.

Faith's POV

After school, I was once again with Gordon for auditions. I really did like Alice's audition and was pretty sure that I wanted her. That left me to choose from the rest of the auditionees. I hoped that I would be able to build a winning Glee club from the group that I received.

The first person to walk up was an Asian Girl.

"My name is Anna-Marie Almond and I will be singing 'Breakout' by Miley Cyrus." She announced. I was glad that Miley had dyed her hair brown again.

_Every week's the same, stuck in school so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy, getting up at 8:00 AM's crazy  
Tired of being told what to do, so unfair, so uncool  
The day's too long and I'm holding until I hear the bell ring _

_Cause that's the time when we're gonna time when _

_We're gonna break out let the party start, we're gonna stay out gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance till the dancefloor falls apart uh oh all over again  
We're gonna wake up everyone we know, we're gonna have some fun gonna lose control  
It feels so good to let go let go oh_

The next person to walk up was an Indian guy with long hair.

"My name is Lucas Bay and I will be singing 'Turn the Page' by Bob Seger." He declared. That was one of Puck's favorite songs and I listened to it when I used to write my songs.

_On a long lonesome highway east of Omaha  
You can listen to the engine moaning out its one note song  
You can think about the woman  
Or the girl you knew the night before _

_But your thoughts will soon be wandering the way they always do  
When you're riding sixteen hours and there's nothing much to do  
And you don't feel much like much like writing  
You just wish the trip was through _

_See here I am on the road again  
There I am up on the stage  
Here I go playing star again  
There I go turn the page_

The last audition was actually a duo consisting of two boys: one African-American and the other Hispanic.

"We are Jimmie Bryce and Jason Parker and we will be performing 'Magic' by B.o.B." The former explained.

_I've got the magic in me, Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor, the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic, magic  
Oh I've got the magic in me_

_These tricks that I attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes  
Come on down to the front, stand right here don't be shy  
I'll have you time travelin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryin' to inherit the skill, so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes  
I see Mind Freak, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one come all, see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I'll float on cloud nine_

_I've got the magic in me, Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor, the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic, magic  
Oh I've got the magic in me_

On Wednesday morning after the auditions were done, I posted the list.

**McKinley High Glee Club 2020**

**Anna-Marie Almond  
Lucas Bay  
Alice Brandon  
Jimille Bryce  
Ryan Clarkson  
Sadie Gilchrist  
Stephanie Leevie  
Connor McNeil  
Jason Parker  
Emmaleigh Patterson  
Alexandra Perry  
Bonnie Pierce  
Lea Valentine  
Andrew Williamson **

I then headed to my classroom.

So we met the rest of the Glee Club in this one and we have our first couple in Anna-Marie and Connor. The songs are "19 You+Me" by Dan + Shay, and "Broken Ones" by Jacquie Lee. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

That morning, I gathered everyone in the choir room for our first meeting of the year.

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to the first meeting of the currently unnamed Glee Club." I declared. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Let me ask the obvious question." A girl with dark brown hair asked. "Why are you doing this? You could be making millions by doing a movie right now."

"Well I could, but I wanted to do this instead." I explained. "Also I don't know all of your names yet, so if you could tell me, that would be a lot of help."

"It's Alexandra." She said.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Can you sing 'I Guess We're Cool?" Alice requested. As a singer, I was a one-hit wonder, much like Jennifer Lawrence and Anna Kendrick, but I was fine with that. I grabbed the guitar off of the floor and began to play.

_Something about how you look at me I can tell that you're for real  
My heartbeat pounds and my head spins around is this how forever feels  
Gonna take a chance, gonna take your hand, gonna let the real me show  
Baby just sit back and try not to laugh, there's a few things you should know_

_I'm gonna get jealous, I can get moody when my hair's a mess  
And I'll cry over nothing oh-oh, oh-oh  
I'm gonna ask all about your ex, gonna be late cause I can't choose which dress  
These are things I must confess oh-oh, oh-oh  
And if you're okay with that, then I'm okay with you  
And if you always have my back, I guess we're cool _

_Yeah, yeah put my heart out on the table  
Yeah, yeah and you didn't run away  
Yeah, yeah love me if you're able_

_Even though I get jealous, I can get moody when my hair's a mess  
And I'll cry over nothing oh-oh, oh-oh  
I'm gonna ask all about your ex, gonna be late cause I can't choose which dress  
These are things I must confess oh-oh, oh-oh  
And if you're okay with that, then I'm okay with you  
Glad I got this off my chest, so are we cool? _

I then heard the applause as the music stopped.

Alexandra's POV

It was lunch time and I wanted to meet my little sister Isabella. She was a year younger than me with blonde hair and had just started high school. We lived with our older sister who was a reporter for The Lima News. I actually needed to talk to Miss Fabray to see if she would do an interview, but it would have to more private.

"So have you made any friends yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet." Isabella declared. "School just started."

"Well you should still try to make friends." I stated. Of course, I hadn't really made any friends either. We had recently moved from Cleveland.

Today, there was going to be try outs for field hockey. I didn't know anything about the school's field hockey team, but I was pretty sure that I would make it. I loved being on the field. It allowed me to lose myself in the sport.

I was a little bit worried about my sister. She didn't seem to be adjusting very well to the move. I was doing my best to help take care of her, but it was hard without Mom and Dad. All I had left of them was a few pictures and their names on my shoulders. I just wanted everything to go back to the way that things used to be, but I knew that it wasn't possible. We would have to move on with our lives.

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had, she's showing off_

_Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair  
She's heading for something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes  
It will never change baby, it will never change baby  
It will never change me and you_

Ryan's POV

I had my eyes set on someone. It was this senior girl that I needed to see if she was single. One might ask what business, I, a sophomore had dating a senior. Well I knew that for one, older women usually had more experience. I wasn't sure if she was actually was a woman since I didn't know if she was 17 or 18. I could ask that.

"You're leering." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see that Sadie was there. "I don't think that she's gonna go for you."

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Because I'm pretty sure that she likes chicks." She told me.

"There's no way that you can know that just from looking at someone." I argued. "I bet I can get her to go out with me."

"Sure you can." She remarked.

I decided to go for it and clutched my jacket tightly as I walked over to her.

"Hey." I greeted her. "My name's Ryan, what's yours?"

"Alice." She declared without looking at me.

"So, I was wondering what you were doing after school." I declared. "Maybe we could go on a date."

"I don't date jocks." She told me.

"Don't tell me that you prefer cheerleaders." I stated.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm interested in you." She declared before she walked away.

"Well it looks like you just struck out." Sadie told me.

"I'll get her next time." I vowed.

That day in Glee, I began to sing something.

_Hope when you take that jump but don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know, you give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes you'll say_

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places and things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived"_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places and things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
I swear I lived"_

Emmaleigh's POV

I didn't quite fit in at school. People thought that I was a dork, even though I looked like a perfectly normal teenager. I didn't wear glasses or have braces or any other appearance flaws. In fact, I thought that I was very pretty. I was short, but pretty. So what if I liked to dress up I was a superhero sometimes. Superheroes are awesome.

There was something else about me that not a lot of people knew and that was that I was gay. I wasn't really keeping it a secret, but I just didn't feel the need to tell anyone. I didn't have too many friends. I did have one friend, but she was a few years older than me. The main reason that I joined the Glee Club was so I could make more friends. At the moment, I was heading to meet her because we both had Study Hall and we liked to take the time to study together.

"So this jock asked me out today." Alice declared.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"I told him no just like I do with every other jock." She explained. "You know you're lucky that you don't have to worry about any of that. Sometimes I wish that I could be gay like you so I didn't have to worry about that."

"Honey, you like boys too much to be gay." I reminded her.

"I didn't say that I would actually do it." She pointed out. "So do you think that I can convince Miss Fabray to let me talk to her agent?"

"You are not leaving this town before this year is over." I told her.

"Something tells me that if I was gay, you would be my controlling girlfriend." She teased me.

"So I was thinking about singing something today in Glee Club." I declared.

"Well I can't have an opinion on it unless I hear it." She pointed out.

"We would definitely have a very interesting relationship if we were together." I commented before I began to sing.

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course_

_I'm slipping down a chain reaction and here I go, here I go, go, go, go  
Once again I'm yours in fractions, it takes me down, pulls me down, pulls me down low  
Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye  
Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies _

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force  
I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force_

_I'm better under your reflection, but did you know, did you know, did you know no  
That's anybody else that's met ya it's all the same, all the same, all the same  
Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye  
Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies_

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force  
I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course_

"It sounds great and you should totally sing that." She told me.

Andy's POV

I decided that I would talk to Miss Fabray about something because I knew that she might be able to help me. I didn't have a lot of time for a social life and I didn't know how to really how to date. I decided that I would do it after Glee Club. I decided to listen to the girl that was singing first. She was a brunette cheerleader and I remembered that her sister apparently Miss Fabray in high school.

_You better stay, stay on your side of town  
Cause I'm done, done with all this breaking down  
Once last time you're gonna hear me out  
You better stay, stay on your side of town _

_Don't want your headlights on my road, road to my heart is closed  
If you can hear that train running down those tracks, you're way too close_

_There's a no trespass sign on the county line and it reads your name  
You better just pretend there's a barbed wire and a barricade  
Stay on your side of town, stay on your side of town  
Stay off my stomping ground, stay on your side of town _

_Don't want your headlights on my road, road to my heart is closed  
If you can hear that train running down those tracks, you're way too close_

_There's a no trespass sign on the county line and it reads your name  
You better just pretend there's a barbed wire and a barricade  
Stay on your side of town, stay on your side of town  
Stay off my stomping ground, stay on your stay on your  
Stay on your side of town, stay on your side of town  
Stay off my stomping ground, stay on your side of town _

"What can I do for you, Andy?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to know how you were able to date a girl that had a kid that wasn't yours." I declared. I was a little bit nervous talking to her.

"Do you like a girl with a kid?" She questioned.

"No, I have a kid." I explained. "I just wanted to know what some girls might think when they find out."

"Well I was already with Lucy before she had Avril, so I don't know if I'm the best person to talk to." She stated. "All I know is the right girl for you won't have a problem with it. Now if you excuse me, I need to head home to my family."

I then began to sing on my way home.

_When your legs don't look like they used to before  
And I can't sweep your off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
And will your eyes still smile from your cheek  
Darling I will be loving you till we're 70  
And baby my hard could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand,  
Me I fall in love with you every single day  
I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now take my into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
And maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

_Baby now take my into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh Darling place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are  
Baby we found love right where we are  
We found love right where we are_

I walked in the door and gave me daughter Rory a hug.

So we got to meet Alexandra and Emmaleigh in this chapter. Ryan struck out with Alice and Andy has a kid. The songs are "I Guess We're Cool" by Cassadee Pope, "Night Changes" by One Direction, "I Lived" by OneRepublic, "I Want You to Know" by Zedd and Selena Gomez, "Your Side of Town by Maddie and Tae" and "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

I was at home preparing for work. Part of that involved feeding Sugar. I still couldn't believe that I had named her that. I probably should've did what Lucy did and not taken epidurals. I also had to make sure that Avril was ready for school. She was in the living room watching a cartoon while eating breakfast.

"Hi Mama." She greeted me.

"Hey, so have you made any friends at school yet?" I asked.

"Why did we have to move here?" She questioned. "I liked living in Hollywood."

"I know you did and we'll probably go back after a year or two." I explained. "In the meantime, you'll have to make due with things here and try to make some friends. Though, if you bring anyone over, make sure that they don't mess with my awards case."

It wasn't only mine. There was a Grammy from the Christian album that Lucy had released but most of them were from my movie _Kate and Beth_ where I played a teenager with split personality disorder with geeky Kate and bitchy cheerleader Beth who became more and more unstable after she found out about Kate. I had also gotten several Teen Choice Awards for my work in the _Twilight _reboot. Interestingly, my Golden Globe was accidentally inscribed to Rock Hudson.

I then headed to school and called everyone together in the morning.

"This week we will be covering a woman who has been around since the late 90s. She started out in the Mickey Mouse club and…" I started.

"Are we doing Britney Spears?" Anna-Marie asked.

"No we're doing Christina Aguilera." Gordon explained. "Now we have a special performance for you."

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you _

_**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you **_

_**And I am will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye **_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you **_

I had to admit that the two of us sounded great together. I was considering doing a musical after I got back to Hollywood. In the meantime, I had to decide what the school musical was going to be.

Lucas's POV

I walked down the hallway wearing my soccer letterman jacket with a Fall Out Boy t-shirt with skinny jeans. I had a project that I had just finished in my bag, even though it wasn't due for a few more weeks. I liked to have things done on time.

I was gay, but I didn't exactly like to advertise it. My first relationship didn't exactly go well. He cheated on me with a girl because he couldn't handle it and I wasn't going to stick around.

I began to sing to myself as I headed down the hallway.

_I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone _

_And we had magic and this is tragic  
You couldn't keep yours hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We found our lives been changed  
Babe you lost me _

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
Oh but you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again _

_I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We found our lives been changed  
Babe you lost me_

I really wasn't looking for anything new at the moment. In fact, being cheated on reminded me why I liked to be alone so much. It meant that no one could hurt me.

Stephanie's POV

It's not easy being the poor girl at school. Everyone knows that you don't have any money and there's nothing that you can do about it. I'm not even old enough to get a job to help support the family, not that I think anyone would hire an epileptic. I also didn't have any friends and there really wasn't even a chance for a boyfriend. Simply put, my life sucked, but as I always said it would get better, even though it hadn't yet, but I was sure that it would.

I always did have something that I could believe in and that was God. Some people would say that my situation was proof that there wasn't a God, but I didn't want to believe that. It would mean that all of the praying that I had done was for nothing and I really didn't like to lose.

I walked down the hallway and I ran right into someone. It was a black guy wearing a Reds cap just like I was, except his was much cleaner.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's not really much of a problem." He declared. "It looks like that hat has seen better days, though."

"Yeah, I don't like to clean it. It's my lucky hat." I explained. "I'm Stephanie. You know I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"We're in the Glee Club together." He pointed out. I blushed. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed him. "My name is Jimille, but you can call me Jimmie."

"So were you going to sing anything this week?" I asked.

"I'm really more of a rapper than a singer." He stated. "This music isn't really for me, but sometimes there are things you just can't control."

"Well I was going to sing a song." I declared before heading into the auditorium and beginning to sing. The song had a connection to my faith for me. I also felt the connection because Christina didn't have an easy life growing up either.

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means _

_When there's no one else look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that'll guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within _

_Life is a journey it can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning, you'll find all you ever need to know  
You'll break it, you'll make it just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you know that I'm talking to you _

_When there's no one else look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that'll guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within _

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

"That was beautiful, Stephanie." Mrs. Fabray told me.

Jason's POV

Since get picked on during the first week of school, I decided to join the football team and it turned out that I am a hell of a running back and it really helped out my social status, even though I wouldn't have the chance to show off my talents until Friday.

I don't want people to know that I'm gay because I know that it could have some serious repercussions that I didn't want to deal with. Luckily, there weren't any guys that I liked, which made it easier.

I did like the fact that I had Jimmie as a friend. He was a good guy and I liked hanging out with him, and I didn't have a crush on him, which was also a plus. I met him in the morning and pounded fists with him. It wasn't very original, but it was a nice manly greeting and I liked to do manly things.

"Hey, J-Man." He greeted me. "What's happening?"

"I made the football team." I answered. "I was also thinking of singing this song that Christina covered by this group called All 4 One."

"Yeah, I know about them." Jimmie declared. "They had this big hit in the 90s called 'I Swear'. My folks love listening to that."

"Well it was actually originally written for the _Space Jam_ soundtrack." I explained before I started to sing it.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got _

_For a shield from the storm, For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true I turn to you _

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the who I can run to, I turn to you _

_For a shield from the storm, For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true I turn to you _

The song made me think of my relationship with my aunt, who was like my mom to me, even though she had a terrible taste in men.

Faith's POV

I had to a say that I was a little disappointed with the output that I had received, not because the singing was bad, but because I was a few days in and I hadn't heard anything except ballads. I needed to make sure that these kids knew about the other side of Christin, so I decided to put my foot down.

"Okay, from this point on, there will be no more ballads allowed." I declared. "I want you to find some killer songs and you can't do that if you don't go outside of the box."

"Well I have something that's not a ballad." Anna-Marie declared.

"Okay, then go ahead." I remarked.

_Step back I'm gonna come at you fast  
I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash  
Won't stop gonna shake up what I can  
I served it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man_

_So baby, yes I know what I am  
And I don't give a damn and you'll be loving it_

_Some days I've a super bitch up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss, kiss gonna tell your right now  
I'll make you sweet on the lips, I'll simply knock you out  
Shut up, I don't care what you say  
Cause when we're both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way_

_Yeah baby there's a villain in me  
So sexy, sour, and sweet and you'll be loving it _

_Some days I've a super bitch up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better  
Some days I've a super bitch up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your Supergirl, out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on keeps gettin' better  
Hold on keeps gettin' better _

At the end of the week, I decided to get everyone together for a group number. I had the girls in harem pants and tanks while the guys were dressed like Aladdin.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking' your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby (Baby, baby, baby)_

_Ooh, my body's saying' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is saying' no_

_If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah) gotta like what you do_

_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby come, come, come on and let me out)_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby gotta rub me the right way honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby come, come, come on and let me out_

_Ooh, my body's saying let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is saying no_

_If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah) gotta like what you do_

_If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah) gotta like what you do_

Was it good for Sectionals, probably not, but it would be good for getting them working together. _  
_

So we got to see Stephanie, Lucas, and Jason's POVs and got to see Faith with Avril and learned about her filmography. The songs are "Say Something" with A Great Big World, "You Lost Me", "The Voice Within", "I Turn to You", "Keeps Gettin' Better" and "Genie in a Bottle". Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning and realized that I was completely unprepared. I knew what I was going to teach, but I didn't have the theme that I was going to use for Glee Club…and I still had to come up with a name.

"You look stressed." Lucy told me after I came out of the shower.

"I don't know what to pick this week for Glee." I explained. "I can't believe that Mr. Schue was so good at it."

"Well you should calm down." She suggested before taking out a digital photo album. "This is a photo that I look at whenever I'm having trouble dealing with something. It always makes me smile. It also is good for turning me on."

"That's it. I have an idea." I replied before I headed to the closet. I would have to wait until after school to wear it but it was definitely worth visiting.

I canceled the morning meeting and went to class in the afternoon. I would be singing something that I hadn't sung since high school. Just like then, I wore a trench coat and opened it when the music started to play to reveal the same white corset, black panties and stockings.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say you poor little fool  
Down the street, I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb__  
__Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you  
Bad nights causing teenage blues  
Get down ladies you got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb__  
__Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb__  
__Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hey street boy, you want some style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give you something to live for  
Have ya and grab ya till you're sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb__  
__Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb_

The group looked a little shocked.

"So can anyone tell me what I was trying to say with that performance?" I asked. I looked around the room. "Bonnie?"

"Are you auditioning for a role as a stripper?" Bonnie questioned.

"No." I answered. "What this performance was about is theatricality. Theatricality is the element of making the show a spectacle. Artists who used this technique include Alice Cooper, Queen, Madonna, KISS, and more recently artists like Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and Miley Cyrus. For this week, I want you guys to dress up and let your inner freak out. Don't just think of the song. Think of the performance."

Lea's POV

I walked out of the choir room feeling a bit confused. I had never known that Mrs. Fabray was so hot. I mean yeah, I had seen her in movies, I even saw her naked in one movie, but seeing her up close was different.

"So that was interesting." Bonnie told me. We were going to walk home together since neither of us could drive. "You have to admit that Mrs. Fabray is committed to her craft."

"Yeah and she's also really hot." I added with a blush.

"Well that's what happens when you have a movie star for a teacher." Bonnie stated. She didn't seem to notice anything. I couldn't let anyone know about it. "So were you going to dress up for this week?"

"You know this theme would probably work better around Halloween." I commented.

"Well performers perform like they do regardless of the date." She declared. "You should really sing something."

"Well maybe I could put together a Lady Gaga costume or something." I suggested.

"Yeah, you should do that." She agreed. "Which one do you want? The Kermit suit? The human tampon? The lobster hat?"

"I was thinking a leotard with a hood." I replied.

"Okay, that will work too." Bonnie replied. "Let's see if we can find something at Goodwill."

The following morning, I decided that I wanted to get the performance over quickly. I was in a blue-hooded sleeveless leotard (a hood that I sewed on myself) with matching bridal gloves and stockings.

_It's been a long time since you came around  
It's been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
You taste like whiskey when kiss me oh  
I'd give anything again to be your babydoll  
This time I'm not leaving without _

_He said "Sit back down where you belong , in the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me"_

_Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about baby you and I _

_You and I, you, you and I  
You and I, you, you and I  
You, you and I _

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men Imma serve my whole life: my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase _Six whole years  
_Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face _  
_Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love you_

_You and I, you and I, I'd rather without you and I  
You and I, you and I Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I _

_It's been a long time since you came around  
It's been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you_

"That was excellent Lea." Mrs. Fabray told me. "You have a really nice voice for that song."

After I was done, a short Hispanic came over to me. She was one of the sophomores.

"Hey, I'm Emmaleigh. I'm not sure quite sure how to do this, but here's my number." She declared as she handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I was a bit stunned.

Sadie's POV

I wasn't entirely thrilled about what I was doing after school. I had to rehearse for the Regional Debutante Ball. I figured that I would probably have the darkest skin of anyone there. Though before that, I had a performance that I wanted to put on. In was dressing in a black latex leotard with long sleeves and a scarf that looked like a chain.

_We clawed we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed I fell under your spell  
Of love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your ways, all you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
You left me crashing in a blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force, I guess I should have just let you in  
I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should have just let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your ways, all you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
You left me crashing in a blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you wreck me_

I then headed to the rehearsal. I put on my dress and looked around. I noticed one who didn't look perfect like all of the others. She had dark brown hair with a pink stripe in the front.

"Hey, I'm Tae." She greeted me.

"I'm Sadie." I told her.

"So do you wanna practice dancing with me?" Tae questioned.

"Sure, I guess." I replied.

Alice's POV

I couldn't help but be annoyed because Ryan was still trying to date me. He was definitely persistent. Currently, he was singing a song dressed in a lot of leather with guyliner.

_Hey slow it down, What do ya want from me?  
What do ya want from me?  
Yeah I'm afraid What do ya want from me?  
What do ya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are so what do ya want from me?  
What do ya want from me?_

_Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around Hey what do ya want from me?  
What do ya want from me? What do ya want from me?_

_Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around Hey what do ya want from me?  
What do ya want from me? What do ya want from me?_

I didn't know what kind of song that I wanted to perform. I decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Emmaleigh about it. Some might say that it was sad that my best friend was a sophomore, but I didn't care.

"So do you have any ideas for what kind of song I should sing for this week?" I asked.

"Maybe you could sing a Katy Perry song?" She suggested.

"You know I don't like Katy Perry." I declared.

"Well do you still remember the dancing that my mom taught you?" She questioned.

"I couldn't forget those steps if I tried." I answered. "What does that have to do with my song though?"

"I'm thinking you could do some Shakira." She explained. "I know just how you should dress."

So the following day, I was dressed in a crop top and a flowing long skirt. I had Emmaleigh dancing with me because I thought that it looked better.

_Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely to count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody_

_Can't you see that I'm at your feet _

_Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear  
There over, here under, you'll never have to wonder  
We can always play be ear, but that's the deal my dear_

_Think it out loud, say it again  
Tell me one more time that you'll live lost in my eyes_

_Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear  
There over, here under, you've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel _

_Whenever, wherever we're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear  
There over, here under, you've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel _

"Where did you two learn to dance like that?" Mrs. Fabray asked us.

"My mother taught us." Emmaleigh explained.

"Remind me to incorporate some of that into a later performance." She declared.

Bonnie's POV

I was preparing to leave school when Andy came up to me.

"Hi." He greeted me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza sometime." He declared.

"Sure I can do that." I replied. I then noticed that he had on a button-up shirt and leather pants. "So what's with the outfit?"

"I was planning on performing today, but we didn't have the time." He explained.

"Well sing it to me now." I suggested. He began to shake his hips and I realized what it meant.

_We're caught in a trap I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby  
Why can't you see what you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say_

_We can't go on together with suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds  
We can't go on together with suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds _

_Oh let our love survive or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die  
When honey you know I never lied to you _

_We're caught in a trap I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby  
Why can't you see what you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say_

_We can't go on together with suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds  
We can't go on together with suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds _

"That was pretty sexy." I told him before giving him a kiss on cheek before walking away.

So we got back to Theatricality and we got the return of a classic performance. Romances are beginning to form. The songs are "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways, "You and I" by Lady Gaga, "Wrecking Ball" by Miley, "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira, and "Suspicious Minds" by Elvis. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

I had finally come up with a name for the group at it was inspired by my favorite artist. Maybe it wasn't the most conventional name, but I didn't care. I also had decided on a theme for the week.

Lucy and I had just had sex. Even after over ten years together, the passion was still there. However, almost immediately after we were done, my phone rang. We decided not to get a landline because it would be easier with the baby around.

"Hello?" I answered.

"So a little birdy told me that you were back in town." The woman on the other end stated. I had not spoken to her in years.

"Clara, it's good to hear from you." I responded. "How are things with Puck?

"We got divorced." She replied. "Brett and I moved back to Lima."

Brett was their 5-year-old son.

"We're currently staying with my mom." She added.

"You know you could stay with us for a few days if you want." I offered. I looked at Lucy and she nodded. "Lucy even agreed."

"Sure, I guess we could come by." She stated before she hung up. I smiled. It was one thing that I really wanted from coming back. I then got dressed and out of bed and began to prepare the guest room.

"What are you doing, Mama?" Avril asked.

"Aunt Clara and Brett are going to be staying with us for a few days." I explained.

The next day after school, I decided to invite Clara to rehearsal. She was still basically the same as before.

"Everyone, this is an old friend of mine, Clara Romano." I stated. I figured that she would prefer to go by her maiden name. "She is going to be our guest advisor for the week."

She then began to sing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart__  
__I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to starts__  
__They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream__  
__Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, so that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost__  
__So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands__  
__Hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any places__  
__Wish I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes__  
__Life's a game made for everyone and love's the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost__  
__So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost__  
__I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost__  
__I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost _

"That brings me to the theme for this week. It will be songs about night." I explained. "I also have the name for the group. From this point on, we will be known as The Black Stars."

Connor's POV

I wanted to go meet up with Anna-Marie in the photography club. I knew that the theme for the week was pretty open-ended. There were a lot of songs about or related to night.

I was still worried about my mom. Even though she beat cancer many years ago, there was still a chance that it could come back because that was how cancer worked. I saw it in _The Fault in Our Stars, _and the doctor also said the same thing. I wasn't sure what I would do if she were to die of the disease and I decided that I would sing a song that reflected those kinds of emotions.

_Alone in this house again tonight, got the TV on  
The sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around and  
The way that it was and could been surrounded me _

_I'll never get over you walking away_

_But I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong means never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let of my pain, to hell with my pride let it fall rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry _

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna get bad before it gets better _

_I'll never get over hiding this way _

_But I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong means never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let of my pain, to hell with my pride let it fall rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry  
Tonight I wanna cry, tonight I wanna cry _

I grabbed my camera and headed to the Photography Club room. I had some new pictures that I wanted to show off.

Jimmie's POV

I decided that I needed to talk to Mrs. Fabray after I was done with class.

"What can I do for you, Jimmie?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure about that name." I replied.

"Jimmie, I appreciate your concern , but it comes from the name comes from a line of beauty products by Avril Lavigne." She declared. "It doesn't have anything to do with race. The name is final and I'm not changing it."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I replied. I kind of felt stupid for trying to make it about race. "So are we going to wear black stars whenever we perform?"

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure where to get some pins made." She explained.

I then left the room. I was preparing a performance and I needed to get it together. I could probably use Jason for part of it, but I would still need someone else for part of it. I noticed the girl who dressed like she was poor and probably was and I had an idea.

"Hello, Beautiful." I greeted her. She looked a bit surprised and looked around.

"Were you talking to me?" She asked.

"You're the only one here." I pointed out. "So I was looking for someone to help me with a song and I think that you would be great for it, but we should get you dressed in something nicer."

"I really can't afford anything nicer." She remarked. "I'm Stephanie."

"Well let me get you something." I offered. "I'm Jimmie by the way."

The next day, Jason and I were in suits and she was wearing a nice dress as we began to perform. Jason was starting off.

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight _

Then Stephanie started her part.

Don't care what they say, all the games they play  
Nothing is enough, they can't handle love (_Let's do it tonight)  
_I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight

_Grab somebody sexy tell em  
"Hey give me everything tonight"  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight _

I then started my rap.

**Take advantage of the night  
Cause I'm off to do battle perform for a princess  
But tonight I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless  
This is insane the way the name growing,  
The money keep blowing  
Hustlers moving around so I'm tiptoeing  
To keep flowing I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan**

**Put it on my life baby, I'll make you feel right baby  
I can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight, darling **

**Excuse me and I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby Imma make you feel so good tonight  
Cause we might not get tomorrow **

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight _

Don't care what they say, all the games they play  
Nothing is enough, they can't handle love (_Let's do it tonight)  
_I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight

_Grab somebody sexy tell em  
"Hey give me everything tonight"  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight_

_**Let's do it tonight **_

"That was great you guys." Mrs. Fabray declared as she clapped. "That's the kind of number we could perform at Sectionals…probably not that song specifically, but something like it."

Anna-Marie's POV

After school, Connor and I were going on a date. He had gotten his driver's license and we could go places without either of our parents being around for a change. It was nice to finally have that kind of freedom. We sat down in the restaurant with wearing a white dress shirt and blue tie and me wearing a black sleeveless dress. He looked so cute when he was uncomfortable.

"So were you going to sing anything this week?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it." I stated. "Do you know if there are any songs about taking pictures that could qualify because that is what I really like?"

"Well there's always that song by The Last Goodnight." He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed before I gave him a kiss. He blushed before he began to kiss me back. "I think I'm going to sing that one."

The next morning, I had put together a slideshow or photographs that would play in the background while I sang.

_This is the clock upon the wall, this the story of us all__  
__This is the first sound of a newborn child before he starts to crawl__  
__This is the war that's never won, this is a soldier and his gun__  
__This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son'_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me__  
__Hung upon the wall for the world to see__  
__Pictures of you, pictures of me__  
__Remind us all of what we used to be _

_Confess to me every secret moment__  
__Every stolen promise you believe__  
__Confess to me all the lies between us__  
__All the lies between you and me _

_We are the boxers in the ring, we are the bells that never sing__  
__There is a title we can't win no matter how hard we might swing _

_Pictures of you, pictures of me__  
__Hung upon the wall for the world to see__  
__Pictures of you, pictures of me__  
__Remind us all of what we could have been_

Faith's POV

I was impressed by how a simple theme could inspire so many good performances. I could tell that I definitely had a good group of young performers.

I decided at the end of the week that we were going to have our first group performance with black star pins.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close _

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close _

I couldn't help but notice that Gordon seemed to be more interested in looking at Clara than the performance. I was then hit with an idea. I was going to try to play matchmaker.

So we got our first character from the original trilogy here. In case you haven't read it, Clara is played by Haley Reinhart. The songs are "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban, "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, and Nayer, "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight, and "Daylight" by Maroon 5. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as I got to school, I decided that I wanted to talk to Gordon. I wasn't entirely sure how to do since I hadn't done it since Junior Year with Rachel and Sam.

"So I saw you looking at Clara last week." I told him.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"Well do you like her?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well you're single and she just got done with a divorce." I pointed out. "Ask her out on a date. The worst thing that she can say is no. What do you have to lose by asking?"

"I don't know." He told me.

"So what do you think about the idea of Halloween for a theme this week?" I questioned.

"Well it is coming up soon, so I guess it could work." He declared.

I had already brought the outfit that I was going to introduce the theme in. I still loved dressing up for Halloween. I wouldn't be in a horror movie, mainly because they just weren't any good.

Anyway, when it came time for rehearsal in the afternoon, I was dressed as a schoolgirl. More specifically, I was wearing the old uniform that I had used to sneak into Crawford Country Day. I took them to the auditorium and turned off all of the lights except for a single strobe light and turned on the fog machine.

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands they're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you burn you  
Then he said_

_If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life  
If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life _

_This is my time she said as she faded away  
It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me  
And she said _

_If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life  
If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life  
If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life  
If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life _

_If I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope that I'll make it to the other side _

_If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life  
If you wanna get out alive oh run for your life _

"So this performance, who can guess this week's theme?" I asked them

"Is it Halloween?" Alexandra questioned.

"Yes." I declared. "This week, I want you all to perform songs that you think fit Halloween in costume, but nothing too slutty."

Alexandra's POV

I knew that I needed to head to the costume shop because I had no clue what I wanted to wear. I went to the counter and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair. She was kind of cute, even though I didn't know what I wanted to do with my attraction to girls yet. She wore a nametag that read Sophie on her left breast.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked which got me to stop staring at her.

"Hi, my name's Alexandra. Would you like to go out with me?" I blurted out. I then covered my mouth. "Wait, ignore that. I'm looking for a costume."

"What kind of costume are you looking for?" Sophie inquired.

"Well I need something that I can sing a Halloween song with." I explained.

"I know just the thing." She declared as she took me to the makeup counter. "I even know the song that you should sing."

She then began to sing it to me.

_I'm not listening to you__  
__I am wandering right through resistance__  
__With no purpose and no drive__  
__Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake__  
__Waiting for the day to shake _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie__  
__Again, again you want me to fall on my head__  
__I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me__  
__To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

_To all the people left behind  
I am walking dumb and blind, blind _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie__  
__Again, again you want me to fall on my head__  
__I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me__  
__To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead  
I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me__  
__To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

_"So now let's talk about that date." She added. I blushed. "I go to Crawford Country Day and get off of school at 3:00. You can pick me up sometime." _

_The following day, I performed the same song in front of the class in full zombie makeup wearing a ripped gown that I got from Goodwill._

_Ryan's POV_

_I was dressed as a werewolf for my performance. It was very appropriate for the song that I was singing. _

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is afire do-do-do-do-do-do  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
Can't catch my breathing even closer behind do-do-do-do-do-do_

_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line of discord and rhyme, I'm on the I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf _

_Hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf _

_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line of discord and rhyme, I'm on the I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf _

After I was done, I went to the bathroom to get changed and get the fur that I had attached to my face off. Once I was outside, I noticed Alice in the hallway.

"I need your help with something." She stated.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"My ex just invited me to a Halloween party at his new girlfriend's house and I don't want to go alone so he won't think that I'm still single and a loser." She explained. "Do you wanna go with me?"

I was pretty sure that she had just asked me on a date.

"So are you asking me out?" I questioned.

"No, I'm asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend so people don't know that I'm single." She replied.

"Sure." I answered.

"Great, it's on Friday." She said before she walked away.

I then saw Sadie and smiled at her.

"I just got asked out on a date." I told her.

"I still think that you're mad for thinking that you can be with her for the wrong run, but go for it if you wish." She responded. "Now I need you to help me find my cape."

She was going to dress as a vampire for Halloween, as in a more old-fashioned one.

Lea's POV

So I had chickened out on Emmaleigh's offer of a date because my sister had flipped out when I told her that I was going out with a girl.

Instead I started dating a guy named Jackson. I went to his house after school because I knew what we were going to do. We had had sex a few days into the relationship. He had been kind of pushy and talked me into it, but I had enjoyed it.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I wanted to watch some TV." He declared.

"Really, I'm wearing some lingerie that I bought and hid from my parents." I explained as I leaned over him.

He responded by throwing me off of him, quite hard actually.

"I said that I wanted to watch TV." He declared as I got up and rubbed my hip.

"So I had sex with you when I you wanted, but you won't when I want to have it with you?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He ordered as he slapped me to the ground. My cheek was bleeding and I couldn't help but wonder if I was making a mistake by doing this.

I went home without us having had sex. I noticed that my sister was making dinner.

"What happened to you face?" She asked.

"I got hit by a car door." I lied.

"So you should invite that guy you've been going with over for dinner sometime." Belle declared. I really didn't even like the guy. I was only dating him for her.

"I might be able to talk to him about it." I stated.

After dinner, I went to my room and began to cry. I wasn't sure why I picked someone that I knew was bad news. I wasn't doing it on purpose, but it probably would be a good way to convince her to let me date Emmaleigh.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that and when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me _

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now  
Blew me to places that I've never been till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now  
Blew me to places that I've never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything yeah_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now  
Blew me to places that I've never been till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now  
Blew me to places that I've never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

I wished that my sister could see past her homophobia so I could be with who I wanted to be with. I then went to sleep.

Alice's POV

On Friday, I went to meet Emmaleigh because we hadn't really talked in a little while.

"So how are you dealing with that girl who stood you up?" I asked.

"I've moved on." She declared confidently. "I've got another date with a girl tonight."

"Well, have fun." I told her.

"So have you told him it's not a date?" She asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was a good idea to invite him."

"Well you might as well see how it goes and maybe if it goes well, you can give him a real chance." She suggested.

So that night, I was dressed as a cheerleader. I had borrowed a uniform from one of the girls on the squad. He was dressed as a werewolf once again.

"So it looks like you really traded down." The hostess of the party declared. "What is he, a sophomore? Not to mention, you can't pull that look off."

"Don't talk to her like that." Ryan commanded. "You're just jealous because she's ten times prettier than you."

She walked away and I was touched. That was the nicest thing that anyone had ever said about me. I was about to kiss him when my phone began to ring. It was Emmaleigh.

"I should take this." I declared. "Hello?"

"I'm cursed." Emmaleigh stated. She sounded like she had been crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My date was in a car accident on the way home from school. My mom told me that they brought her in DOA." She explained.

"Oh my God." I remarked. "I'm coming over."

I told Ryan that I needed to go and I dropped him off before I went to Emmaleigh's house. The first thing that I did upon seeing her was give her a hug.

"You're going to get through this." I explained. She began to sing.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold__  
__And the saints we see are all made of gold__  
__When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail__  
__Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you__  
__But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide__  
__No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed__  
__This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close, it's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate__  
__It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go__  
__Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light__  
__I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close, it's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

"I'm sorry that I made you come away from your party." She remarked.

"I'm not." I stated. "You're my best friend and I would choose you over any guy." _  
_

So Emmaleigh is not having much luck with relationships and Lea has entered an abusive one. Plus Sophie appears, played by Sky Ferreira The songs are "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace, "Zombie" by The Pretty Reckless, "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran, "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

"So my first job was at a movie theater." I explained to the group. "I sold tickets to people later found that my name was the one on the movie posters. So this next artist that we're going to do has a thing in common with movie theaters as well. Can anyone tell me who it is?"

No one appeared to have any idea.

"It's Usher." Gordon declared.

"Usher Raymond IV first started making music when he was 15. He had his first hit in 1997 with 'You Make Me Wanna' which made #2 and soon found himself a mainstay at the top of the culminating in his 2004 _Confessions _which had 4 #1 singles. Now Mr. Kelly has a performance for you."

_If you really want more, then scream it up louder  
Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Come on push it to the limit, give me more _

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight, listen to the people screaming  
More and more cause I create the feeling that keep em coming back  
Yeah I create the feeling that keep em coming back  
So captivating when I get it on the floor _

_Know y'all been patiently waiting I know you need me I can feel it  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror  
The headliner, the finisher, I'm the closer, I'm the winner  
Best when under pressure, one second's left when I show up _

_If you really want more, then scream it up louder  
Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Come on push it to the limit, give me more  
If you really want more, then scream it up louder  
If you're on the floor, then bring out the fire  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Come on push it to the limit, give me more _

_Come on push it to the limit give me more  
Come on push it to the limit give me more_

_If you really want more, then scream it up louder  
Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Come on push it to the limit, give me more  
If you really want more, then scream it up louder  
If you're on the floor, then bring out the fire  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Come on push it to the limit, give me more _

I then headed to teach my class.

Jason's POV

I headed to Ms. Fabray's class and waited for her to start her lesson.

"Okay, so this is one of my favorite lessons." She declared. "This week, we will be covering improv. Improv is a style of acting that doesn't have a script. You just make up the scene as you go. Now the late Robin Williams was a master of improv. Often when he was given it a script, it would say something along the lines of 'Robin does something funny'. I want to do a scene. I'll give you the plot and you'll make the scene. I want Jason, Lucas, and Anna-Marie up here."

Three of us walked to the center of the room.

"Okay, so Jason and Anna-Marie, you'll be playing newlyweds while Lucas will be the hot masseuse trying to seduce both of them." She explained.

I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, but it was only acting and no one would know the truth. There were actors who played gay all of the time.

We went through the scene and it eventually got to the point where he kissed me. We probably kissed a bit longer than we should have.

"And Scene." Ms. Fabray declared. I pulled apart. I tried my best not to blush. "That was great. You really got into the scene."

I smiled because everyone seemed to buy that it was just acting. Plus it was in class, so people wouldn't even know about it.

Later in the day when we got to Glee Club, I decided to sing an Usher song to help my affirm my perceived heterosexuality.

_I'm the kind of brother, been doing it my way, getting my way for years in my career  
And every lover in and out my life I've hit and left in tears without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around, she caught my surprise  
And I never thought I'd be the one breaking down I can't figure it out why_

_I'm so caught up, got me feeling it caught up  
I don't know what it is but it seems got me twisted  
I'm so caught up, got me feeling it caught up  
I'm losing control, this girl's got a hold  
I'm so caught up, really feeling it caught up  
I don't know what it is but it seems got me twisted  
I'm so caught up, got me feeling it caught up  
I'm losing control, this girl's got a hold _

_This girl was mean, she really turned me out, yeah, yeah, yeah, sugar  
My homies say this girl is cramping my style_

_I'm so caught up, caught up  
I don't know what it but it seems she got me twisted  
I'm so caught up, really feeling it caught up  
I'm losing control this girl's got a hold  
I'm so caught up I'm so caught up  
I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted  
I'm caught up, really feeling it caught up  
I'm losing control this girl's got a hold on me_

Stephanie's POV

I walked down the hall, looking for Jimmie. I liked him and I wanted him to know that even though we'd only been on one date and that was basically when he took me shopping for a dress. We had a couple things in common. He liked the Reds, I liked the Reds. He was poor at the start of his life, I was poor now. However, before I could get to him, my phone started to ring. It was my father.

"Hi, Daddy." I answered.

"Steph, I've got good news." He explained. I couldn't help but wonder if he got some kind of insurance break so he could afford my education. "I got a promotion."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm going to be able to afford to get you some nicer clothes and your medication." He added. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't remember the last time that I had felt this happy.

I was full of confidence. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to ask him something.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked.

"My dad just got a promotion." I explained.

"That's great. We should go somewhere to celebrate." Jimmie suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that we're already doing it." I remarked. "What I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to sing a duet with me tomorrow. I'll be wearing something a lot nicer than this."

Well the clothes would probably still come from Wal-Mart, but they would at least be new clothes from Wal-Mart.

The following morning, I was dressed in a white dress with black tights as we began to perform together. He was leading off.

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see ooh baby_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (My Boo)  
Now another lover's taken over but it's alright (My Boo)  
Even though we used to argue, it's alright (It's alright)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while but you'll always be my boo  
_**I was in love with when we were younger, you were mine (My Boo)  
And I see you from time to time, I feel alive (My Boo)  
I see no matter how much I tried to hide  
Even though there's another man who's in my life, you'll always be my boo**

**As I could remember, boy, after we kissed I could think about your lips  
Yes I remember, boy, the moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name, I was there  
**_**And you were my baby **_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (My Boo)  
Now another lover's taken over but it's alright (My Boo)  
Even though we used to argue, it's alright (It's alright)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while but you'll always be my boo  
_**I was in love with when we were younger, you were mine (My Boo)  
And I see you from time to time, I feel alive (My Boo)  
I see no matter how much I tried to hide  
Even though there's another man who's in my life, you'll always be my boo**

Lucas's POV

It was Thursday and I decided that I wanted to talk to Jason about it. I knew that kiss felt a little too real to be fake and I needed to see if he was interested in me. It was awkward because I didn't quite know what to say to him.

"Hey." I greeted him. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked.

"That kiss, you were into it and I know that you liked it." I explained. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"I'm not gay." He stated. I didn't believe him when he said that.

"You know you don't have to hide it." I declared.

"I'm not hiding it, I'm not gay." He repeated. He seemed to be persistent in it.

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." I stated before I walked away.

Later in Glee, I began to sing an Usher song.

_When you feel it in your body you found somebody who__  
__Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew__  
__Said you act like you're ready but you don't really know__  
__And everything in your past you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, bumped around__  
__After all that this is what I found__  
__Nobody wants to be alone__  
__If you're touched by the words of the song then baby_

_U got it, u got it bad when you're on the phone hang up and you call right back__  
__U got it, u got it bad when you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off-track__  
__You know u got it bad when you're stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun__  
__It's all you think about__  
__U got it bad when you're out with someone but you keep on thinking about somebody else__  
__U got it bad _

_When you say that you love em and you really know  
Everything that used to matter don't matter no more  
Like my money or my car you can have it all back  
Flowers, cards and candy I do it just cause I'm_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you now  
I want you to know I really adore you  
All of my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate help me sing my song _

_I've been there, done it, bumped around__  
__After all that this is what I found__  
__Nobody wants to be alone__  
__If you're touched by the words of the song then baby_

_U got it, u got it bad when you're on the phone hang up and you call right back__  
__U got it, u got it bad when you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off-track__  
__You know u got it bad when you're stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun__  
__It's all you think about__  
__U got it bad when you're out with someone but you keep on thinking about somebody else__  
__U got it bad _

_Faith's POV_

_I got everyone together for our last group performance before Sectionals. I had all of the guys together singing on the stage. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Up in the club with my homies trying to get a little V,  
I keep it down in the low key cause you know how it is  
I saw this shorty she was checking up on me she was spitting my ear  
You would think that she knew me, so I decided to chill_

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feeling like she was ready to blow  
She was saying come get me, so I got up and followed her to floor  
She said baby let's go  
When I told her I said_

_Yeah, yeah shorty got low and said come and get me  
Yeah, yeah I got so caught I forget she told me  
Yeah, yeah, her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah, yeah, next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Jimmie then started rapping. _

_**Jimmie!**_

_**Watch out my outfit's ridiculous, in the club looking so conspicuous  
And Rrow, these woman all on the prowl,  
If you hold your steady you can milk the cow  
Man forget about game, Imma spit the truth  
I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits  
So give me the rhythm and they be off with they clothes  
They bend it over to the front and touch your toes  
I left the jag and I took the rolls  
I they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol  
Ow how you like me now  
When my pinky's valued I get over three hundred thousand  
Let's drink you the one to please Jimmie Bryce fill cups like DDs  
Me and Black Stars once more and we leaves em dead  
We want a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed**_

_Yeah, yeah shorty got low and said come and get me  
Yeah, yeah I got so caught I forget she told me  
Yeah, yeah, her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah, yeah, next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I knew that we were ready for Sectionals

So we got Usher. Jason and Lucas kissed but Jason's resistant to it and Stephanie's dad got a promotion. The songs are "More" (RedOne Remix), "Caught Up", "My Boo" featuring Alicia Keys, "U Got It Bad", and "Yeah" featuring Lil' Jon and Ludacris. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

I was at home on Thursday night, trying to come up with songs that we would sing at Sectionals. All I had in front of me was a piece of paper that said "Sectionals set list" on it.

"What are you doing Momma?" Avril asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which songs we should sing in the competition." I explained.

"I have an idea." She remarked before she started singing a song that came out when she was 4.

_Boom, boom, boom, clap_

_You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon__  
__Stars shining as your bones illuminate__  
__First kiss just like a drug under your influence__  
__You took me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

_Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now__  
__Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

I began to sing with her at that point.

**No silver or no gold could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter and the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you  
We're going under cause the spell just say the word**

**I feel your love **

_**Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now**_

_You are the light and I will follow, you let me lose my shadow  
_**You are the sun a glowing halo **_**and you keep burning me up with all your love**_

_**Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now  
Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on  
Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now**_

I probably wasn't going to use the song, but I still had a lot of fun performing with her and it also gave me some ideas for what songs I wanted to put on the list.

On Friday, I had the list ready. I walked into the choir room with a smile on my face.

"So I've decided on our set list." I declared. "We're going to lead with Jason and Jimmie singing 'Lost in the Echo' by Linkin Park, followed by Lea singing 'Learn My Lesson' by Daughtry and finally Alice will be singing 'Honey I'm Good' by Andy Grammer."

I hoped that I had chosen the right songs. I didn't want to be a failure that couldn't even get past Sectionals my first time out. I had faith in their talent though, and I was pretty sure that we could win.

Lea's POV

I was excited about having a solo at Sectionals. I knew that it was a big deal. I wanted to make sure not to blow it.

I headed to Jackson's house once again to tell him, even though I wasn't sure that he would care. He really didn't seem to care about anything that I did.

"So I have something to tell you." I remarked.

"That's nice." He replied. He didn't even look at me.

"I got a Sectionals for the show choir competition." I stated. That got him to look at me.

"I don't know why you even do that." He declared. "You know that you're never going to make it as a singer."

"That's not true." I argued.

"You know that I'm right." He declared.

"No, you're not." I replied. At that point, he shoved me to the ground.

"I told you that I'm right." He said. I got up and rubbed my leg. "Now let's fuck."

I knew that I didn't have a choice in the matter, so I tried my best to enjoy it. He fell asleep once we were done and I decided that I should leave. I began to sing to myself as I headed out the door.

_Tonight the sunset means so much  
The one thing that you know you never touch  
Like the feeling the real thing, I reach out for the sweet dream  
But somehow the darkness wakes up_

_And I've felt this emptiness before  
But all the times that I've been broken, I still run right back for more_

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now you'd think I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match, you're bound to feel the flame  
You'd think that I'd learned the cost of love and paid that long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain yeah well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_

_Sometimes I think I'm better off  
To turn out the lights and close up shop  
And give up the longing, believing in belonging  
Just hold down my head and take the loss_

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now you'd think I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match, you're bound to feel the flame  
You'd think that I'd learned the cost of love and paid that long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain yeah well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now you'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
I haven't learned a thing I haven't learned, I haven't learned  
I haven't learned a thing_

Alexandra's POV

When we got to the competition, I knew that I needed to find Sophie. We were competing against Crawford Country Day and I wanted to make sure that she would still be okay with dating even we beat her in the competition. I was wearing a white dress with my black star pin on it and she was in her uniform.

"So we need to talk about the competition." I declared. "I don't want our relationship ruined by this."

"So we're in a relationship then?" Sophie questioned. I blushed.

"Well…" I stammered. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to stop going out with you just because you beat me in a show choir competition." She promised.

Faith's POV

I sat in the audience with the rest of the club as we watched Crawford Country Day start to perform. I was actually pretty sure their lead singer was dating Alexandra.

_You tell me you're in love with me__  
__Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me__  
__It's not that I don't wanna stay__  
__But every time you come too close, I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say__  
__Cause it sounds so good__  
__But if you really want me, move slow__  
__There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide__  
__Sometimes I'm scared of you__  
__But I really want is to hold you tight__  
__Treat you right, be with you day and night__  
__Baby, all I need is time _

_Just hang around and you'll see__  
__There's nowhere I'd rather be__  
__If you love me, trust in me__  
__The way that I trust in you _

_Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide__  
__Sometimes I'm scared of you__  
__But I really want is to hold you tight__  
__Treat you right, be with you day and night__  
__Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide__  
__Sometimes I'm scared of you__  
__But I really want is to hold you tight__  
__Treat you right, be with you day and night__  
__Baby, all I need is time _

We then headed onto the stage and Jason and Jimmie began as the music played.

_Yeah you were that foundation, never gonna be another one no  
I followed so taken, so conditioned I could never let go  
Then sorrow, then sickness, then the shock of you flipping on me  
So hollow, so vicious, so afraid I couldn't let myself see_

_That I could never be held, back it up no I hold myself/  
Check the rep forget the rest let them know my hell  
There and back my soul they sell kept respect up the best they veil  
Let the rest be the tale they tale that I was there saying _

**In these promises broken deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last I can see through  
This time I'll finally let you go, go, go **

_No, you can tell 'em all now I don't back up, I don't back down  
I don't fold up, and I don't bow I don't roll over, don't know how  
I don't care where the enemies are can't be stopped, all I know, Go Hard!  
Won't forget how I got this far for every time, saying.._

**In these promises broken deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last I can see through  
This time I'll finally let you go, go, go **

Lea then went onto the stage and began to sing. I could see a certain sadness in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before and realized that she was really selling the song. I had expected her to be good, but I wasn't expecting her to be that good. The way that I saw it, as long as Alice wasn't terrible we would probably win the competition. I watched as she took the stage.

_Nah, nah honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I got somebody at home_

_It's been a long night here and a long night there  
And these hot, hot guys damn they're everywhere  
Hold up now you look good I will lie  
But if you ask where I'm staying tonight _

_I gotta be like oh baby, no baby you got me all wrong baby  
My baby's already got all my love _

_So nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone  
Nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got to bid you adieu, to another I will stay true  
I will stay true, I will stay true _

_Oh I'm sure you, sure you will make somebody's night  
Oh but I assure you, assure you it's sure as hell's not mine_

_Oh no honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got somebody at home and I stay I might not leave alone  
Nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got to bid you adieu, to another I will stay_

_Nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone  
Nah, nah, honey I'm good I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got to bid you adieu, to another I will stay true  
I will stay true, I will stay true  
I will stay true, I will stay true _

The audience clapped as soon as she finished and I was happy. I knew that she had nailed it and we were going to win.

The judges then came out and announced the winner and it was: The Black Stars! We were going to Regionals.

So The Black Stars won and Sophie and Alexandra are still together. Unfortunately, so are Lea and Jackson. The songs are "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX and "Sometimes" by Britney Spears. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

I was in the choir room. I was a bit excited because of what was happening at the end of the week, though right now I needed to focus on being a teacher.

"So I have a few announcements to make." I declared. "Number one: the theme for this week is going to be country. Second: I have decided that the musical for this semester is going to be _Camp Rock._ Auditions will be next week. Thirdly: This week is my anniversary and I'd really like it if you helped me with a number that I wanted to perform for my wife."

"We'd love to help you Ms. Fabray." Bonnie declared.

"You know I'm sorry to interrupt." Andy stated as he stood up. "But I really had a song that I wanted to sing to my girlfriend."

"Well then take it away." I instructed as I took a seat and he began to sing to Bonnie.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take__  
__Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me__  
__And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
__I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better__  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin__  
__The taste of your kiss__  
__The way you whisper in the dark__  
__Your hair all around me__  
__Baby you surround me__  
__You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time__  
__I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better__  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby I'm amazed by you_

Andy's POV

I noticed that Bonnie was smiling at the end of the song. I realized that today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to introduce her to Rory. I took her to the parking lot, but didn't tell her where we were going.

"So is there any reason why you can't tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." I declared before I pulled up to my house.

"So, your surprise is that you're taking me to your house?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"What's inside the house is the surprise." I explained as I helped her out of the car and took her hand. I opened the door and then took her to the nursery where Rory was up.

"Is this your little sister?" She asked me as I went over to pick her up.

"No." I answered as I lifted her. "Daddy's home."

"Oh…" She remarked nervously.

"Bonnie, this is Rory, my daughter." I explained as I took her over.

"So…what happened to her mom?" Bonnie questioned. She looked like she was still trying to process the situation.

"She left." I answered. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"I'm not exactly good with kids." I explained. "I don't really have good experience with my nephew."

"I can help you." I offered. "Hold her like this."

Sadie's POV

I was currently at a basketball game that we were playing at Wilson Hills. I looked across the other side and I saw the girl with the pink hair from the debutante ball rehearsal. The actual ball was in two weeks.

I decided to talk to her after the game. I looked at her in her black and gold uniform with an exposed midriff.

"Hey." I greeted her. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Sadie."

"You were at the debutante thing, weren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Tae."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime." I remarked. I wasn't exactly sure when.

"Sure how about now?" She questioned.

"Now?" I repeated in surprise.

"There's no time like the present." Tae replied. "We can still shower. You brought some other clothes, didn't you?"

"Yes." I declared.

"Then let's go." She responded.

I headed to the locker room and took a shower before I changed into a green tunic dress with black leggings and my black leather jacket, keeping my red sneakers.

When I walked out, I saw that she was wearing a baby blue cardigan over a red dress with matching knee socks and heels and a black scrunchy in her hair.

"You look really amazing in that dress." I commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied. "Not let me take you to our destination."

We ended up going to a karaoke restaurant. While we got dinner, I noticed that she had headed onto the stage and took the mike.

"So, I'd like to dedicate this song to my lovely date." She announced as she looked at me.

_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
__Don't know how you do what you do__  
__Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
__Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you__  
__But it's more than one and one makes two__  
__You gotta put aside the math and the logic__  
__You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up__, __I wanna kiss your lips I__  
__I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__I wanna call you mine__I wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it,__yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel__I wanna make you feel better__  
__Better than your fairy tales__, __Better than your best dreams__  
__You're more than everything I need,__you're all I ever wanted__  
__All I ever wanted_

_I just wanna wrap you up__I wanna kiss your lips I__  
__I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__I wanna call you mine__I wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it__yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__Cause you'll always be wanted_

I couldn't help but blush as she finished. That was the kind of song that really turned me on, but I didn't want to shag someone on the first date. I would have to keep it in for now.

Ryan's POV

On Wednesday, I was planning on finally making a move and asking Alice out on a date. I thought it was about time since she had had gotten to know me better. I found her in the hallway.

"So I was wondering if you were ready to go out with me." I asked her.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to prepare for my audition for the musical." She explained.

"The auditions aren't until next week." I pointed out.

"You don't know how much time I like to put into an audition." She stated. "I want everything to be perfect."

"Well maybe I could help you with it." I offered.

"I suppose that can work." She agreed. "However, this is not a date."

I realized that it would take a little bit more to convince her. I hadn't ever sung to her before. I could probably do that when I was at her house. I waited until we had gone over a few lines. She had printed a script off the internet. I then started singing.

_To kiss and tell, it's just not my style__  
__But the night is young and it's been awhile__  
__And she two my heart, broke it right in two__  
__And it's fixing, but I'm finally like I'm _

_Finally read to find, find somebody new _

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
__Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow__  
__But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world__  
__I wanna kiss a girl _

_Cause baby tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives__  
__Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready, are you ready__  
__To cross that line put your lips on mine__  
__Ooh put your lips on mine baby__  
__Do you wanna try are you ready to say goodbye to all these blues _

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
__Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow__  
__But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world__  
__I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I said I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a girl__  
__Ooh I wanna kiss you now _

After I was done, she kissed me and pushed me back onto her bed. She didn't want to waste any time it seemed.

Lea's POV

I was at home with Bella. We were having dinner. She had made teriyaki chicken.

"So maybe you should invite your boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow night." She suggested.

"You would probably like that." I commented. "I'm only dating him and haven't left him because of you."

"What do you mean you haven't left him?" She asked. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"This." I declared as I pulled up my shirt and revealed the bruise on my neck. "You'd rather have me date an abusive guy than go with a nice girl."

"You told me that you got hurt cheerleading." She remarked.

"Well I lied." I pointed out. "I want you permission to go out with someone that I actually like."

"I didn't know what you were willing to go through to please me." She stated. "For one, that's stupid. How I feel shouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to date someone. Two, you need to have this guy arrested."

The following day in Glee, I took the stage. I had reported him to the police the night before and since he was 18, he was arrested and sent to jail.

_Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again but daddy left the proof on her cheek  
I was only eight years old that summer and I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town on Independence Day_

_Well word gets around in small, small town, they said he was a dangerous man  
My mama was proud and she still her ground, but she knew she was on the losing end  
Some folks whispered and some folks talked but everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out, there was no one about on Independence Day_

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's Independence Day_

_Well she lit up that sky that 4__th__ of July by the time the firemen come  
They just put out the flames and took down some names and send me to the county home  
Now aint saying it's right our it's wrong, but maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution, it's Independence Day_

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's Independence Day_

After the song was over, I went over to Emmaleigh in the hall.

"So, I know this is really late, but I wanna know if your offer for a date still stands?" I asked her before I smiled a nervous smile.

"Of course it is." She declared.

Faith's POV

On Friday, I got everyone together and called Lucy to the auditorium. Clara was going to be watching the kids. I had my guitar that I was playing. She didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Faith?" She asked. I was behind the closed curtains, which opened up as I began to sing.

When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love

_Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way, we knew we'd get there some day  
They said I bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

**(You're still the one)**_ You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life _**(You're still the one)  
**_You're still the one that I love, the only one that I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Aint nothing better, we beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missing  
They said I bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

**(You're still the one)**_ You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life _**(You're still the one)  
**_You're still the one that I love, the only one that I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Once the song was over, I walked off the stage and over to Lucy before I gave her a big kiss.

So a few couples got together in this chapter: Sadie and Tae, Ryan and Alice, and Lea and Emmaleigh. On top of that Faith and Lucy had their anniversary. The songs are "Amazed" by Lonestar, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, "Kiss A Girl" by Keith Urban, "Independence Day" by Martina McBride and "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

I was preparing my lesson for the week. I had this idea that no one had ever done before. I wanted to do a theme about songwriter rather than an artist. I just hadn't decided on who that artist would be.

"So I guess the rumors are true." A short brunette woman declared as she walked into the teacher's lounge. "Faith Hudson really is running a show choir."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Rebekah Mays, coach of the winning group for the last four years: The Sirens." She declared. "However, since I heard of an upstart new group, I decided to take a day off to check out the competition."

"Do you always do this?" I asked.

"No, usually, our biggest rival is Manhattan Regional across town, but they've fallen on hard times this year, losing their Sectionals. You know my fiancée is so jealous that I'm here. She has a big crush on you." She explained.

"I still don't understand what you're doing here." I admitted.

"I'm here to see your group perform." Rebekah replied. "I'm really excited about this."

I couldn't help but be confused why the most important person in the show choir would come all the way from New York to see us perform. I also realized that I would have to put a performance together for this afternoon.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say hi." She added. "I look forward to seeing you again later today."

I then headed to the choir room. I did know the theme that we were going to do.

"Okay, so let me start by saying that we are going to be doing things a bit differently this week." I remarked as I looked around the room. "This morning, I got a visit from Rebekah Mays, the coach of the reigning National Champions for the past four years. She's interested in seeing us perform, but she's only here for today, so this afternoon, we will be putting together a group performance. Any questions?"

"What's the theme for this week?" Anna-Marie asked.

"The theme for this week will be songs written or co-written by Ryan Tedder." I answered. "Ryan Tedder was a bit of an anomaly in the laters 2000s and 2010s. Not only was he head of a successful group named OneRepublic, but he also wrote several hit songs for artists like Kelly Clarkson, Maroon 5, and Beyoncé."

After school, I got everyone together for a performance on stage while Rebekah was in the audience. Jimmie and Jason were singing.

_Just waking up in the morning in the be well  
Quite honest with you I aint really sleep well  
Have you ever felt like your train of thought's been derailed  
That's when you press on, Lee Nails  
Half of the population's just waiting to see me fail  
Yeah right you're better off trying to freeze Hell  
Some of us do it for the females and others do it for the retail  
But I do it for the kids life through the tower head on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby till the end  
Or when you hear the song from that big lady_

_Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home, what we gonna do y'all_

**Give em hell, turn your head, gonna live life till we're dead  
Give em scars, give em pain, that's when they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
"There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter, here comes the fighter"  
That's when they'll say to me, say to me, say to me "This one's a fighter"**

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up) And when your bones can't take no more  
Just remember what you're here for cause I know Imma damn sure_

**Give em hell, turn your head, gonna live life till we're dead  
Give em scars, give em pain, that's when they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
"There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter, here comes the fighter"  
That's when they'll say to me, say to me, say to me "This one's a fighter"**

**Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home, what we gonna do kid **

As soon as we were done, I looked to Rebekah.

"That was good." Rebekah declared. "The rapping was nice, but your singer was a little flat. I am looking forward to seeing you again at Nationals."

Stephanie's POV

I couldn't help but think that the random appearance was weird. I was feeling a lot better than I did before. I was now properly medicated and I could afford clothes that didn't look like they came from Goodwill. I wore a green cotton dress with white tights and a white sweater.

"So you were pretty great out there." I told Jimmie before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So how is everything going with you? He asked. "Are you still taking your medication?"

"Yes." I answered. I could tell that he was worried because one time over Christmas Break, I forgot to take them and had a seizure. "You know you're kind of an angel to me."

_Remember those walls I built, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had I'm breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking, I aint never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I see your halo and I know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo, pray you won't fade away _

_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't ever feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had I'm breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking, I aint never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I see your halo and I know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo, pray you won't fade away _

"I can't have you saying that stuff about me. I have cred that I need to keep." He joked, to which I giggled.

Anna-Marie's POV

I went home after school to see my parents were both home. It was a bit odd that Daddy would be home from work this early.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have some news for you." Mom told me.

"Is everything okay? Did Daddy lose his job?" I questioned as I felt my heartbeat rising.

"No, in fact, I got a promotion." He explained. "But there is a catch."

"What's the catch?" I asked nervously.

"The new job is in New York." He explained. "Now, we are going to let you finish the school year here, but after exams are over, we'll be moving to New York."

I didn't know what to say. I had thought that Connor and I were going to be together forever. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I had to come with something but I didn't know what. I didn't know what to do.

The following day in Glee, I decided to sing a Ryan Tedder song before telling the news.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain, cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy but safe as could be _

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be happy _

_So any turns that I can't see I'll count a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything _

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be happy _

"So in addition to that song, I have some news." I added. "Yesterday, my parents told me that my dad got a new job in New York and I've started an application for St. Jessica's. I'll be finishing out the school year here, but next year, it's a real possibility that I could be competing against you."

Connor's POV

I couldn't help but feel upset at Anna-Marie's announcement. I wasn't sure if we were going to last forever, but I didn't like being blindsided. Obviously, it wasn't as bad as finding out that my mother had cancer, but it still wasn't a good thing.

"Hey, do you wanna go out tonight?" She asked me.

"Not really." I replied.

"Connor, we need to talk about this." She stated.

"Well I don't want to talk about it now." I explained. "In fact, maybe we should just not drag things out and break up now."

_I miss the taste of the sweet life, I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight, I'm changing all of the stations  
__I like to think that we had it all, we drew a map to a better place__  
__But on that road, I took a fall, oh baby why did you run away_

_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
I was there for you in your darkest night _

_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
Down on my knees and you said you had my back__  
__And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following  
To you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following _

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night, hard to resist temptation__  
__Cause something strange has come over me and I can't get over you_

_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
I was there for you in your darkest night _

_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
Down on my knees and you said you had my back  
And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following  
To you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following _

Faith's POV

On Friday, I looked at my school email address and noticed I had a message from Rebekah there was a video attached and I saw that it was The Sirens performing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old, young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing  
I could lie, I could lie, I could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive _

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive _

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_

They were very good. I knew that looking ahead might not be the best strategy, but we would definitely have our work cut out if we were going to beat them. _  
_

So Rebekah made an appearance and she's built a bit of a dynasty and we'll be a challenge for The Black Stars. Also Anna-Marie's moving at the end of the year. The songs are "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes featuring Ryan Tedder, "Halo" by Ane Brun and Linnea Olsson, "Happy" by Leona Lewis, "Maps" by Maroon 5 and "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 12

So after getting sidetracked last week by the impromptu visit from a rival coach, I was ready to hold auditions for the musical. I knew I didn't have a lot of time since I still wanted to have the show the week after Regionals.

It would also be my first time directing. I knew that it would be a useful skill to pick up if I ever decided that I wanted to direct in real life. Of course, I would also be working as a casting director. I probably wouldn't ever want to do that. I really did like to be in front of the camera, but I also did like mentoring.

"Alright, everyone, this week I will be having auditions for the musical." I explained. "The show will take place after Regionals, but we need to prepare for it. For your audition, you need to prepare a monologue and a song. However, I will not be accepting any songs from the show. Honestly, the way that you sing the songs isn't important to me. What I care about is putting the best actors on stage, not the best singers. Auditions will begin today after school and run through the week."

Alice's POV

This was a show where I really wanted the lead. I loved Disney movies. I even loved Ms. Fabray's Disney movie. I had to make sure that I got to play Mitchie. I really wanted this to be the start of my career. I still had to talk to her about letting me talk to her agent.

I'd wanted to be an actress more than anything in my life for the longest time, but I never got a chance to be in anything more than local plays. My parents said it was because they didn't want me to turn into another Drew Barrymore or Lindsay Lohan, but both of them eventually turned their lives around.

I did understand their caution, but I knew better than to drink or do drugs. I was probably one of the only teenagers who had never had alcohol. I also never smoked marijuana, but I never got the chance because of the famine of 2018 where the plant was almost wiped out due to a virus. The irony was that the US and President Biden had just legalized it for recreational use. I still didn't mind because I never had any interest in it.

"So are you excited about the play?" Emmaleigh asked me.

"How can you even ask that?" I questioned. "I really want the lead."

"You know that you're not actually Hispanic though." She stated.

"I don't have to be." I pointed out. "Ms. Fabray said that she was going to with colorblind casting and whoever had the best auditions would get the roles. You know I think you would be great for Caitlyn."

"The one role that doesn't get a chance to sing." She remarked with a frown.

"That doesn't mean that it's not a great role." I pointed out. "Besides Caitlyn and Mitchie are best friends, just like the two of us. And for the record, I think that they made a mistake with that because Alyson Stoner is a great singer."

"So you're almost 18. Are you excited to begin your journey as an actress?" She asked.

"It's not going to begin until I'm done with school." I pointed out. "What about you? Are you excited that you finally have a girlfriend?"

"You know, I actually really like it a lot." She admitted. "I do feel kind of nervous though since I've never had sex before and I know that she has."

"She probably won't care too much." I replied. "No one is good during their first time. You just need to do whatever you can to make her feel good. She obviously wants you. So are you ready to audition?"

"Not yet." She admitted.

"Well do you want me to wait, or are you okay with me auditioning today?" I asked.

"You can go ahead." She agreed.

So I was the first person to audition. It would be nice to get it out of the way, so I would have plenty of time to prepare for callbacks. Emmaleigh was singing backup for me.

_If your lips are movin', if your love are movin' then you lie, lie, lie baby__  
__If your lips are movin', if your love are movin' then you lie, lie, lie baby_

_I then started to sing. It was usually rapped, but I preferred singing. _

_Boy look at me in my face, tell me that you're not just about this bass__  
__You really think I could be replaced nah I come from outer space__  
__And I'm a classy girl, I'm gonna hold it up, you full of something but it aint love__  
__What we got it's straight overdue go find somebody new_

_I know you're lying cause you're lips are movin' tell me do you think I'm dumb__**  
**__I may young but I aint stupid talking round in circles with your tongue__**  
**__I give you bass you me sweet talk saying I'm your number one__**  
**__But I know you're lying cause your lips are movin' baby don't you know I'm done _

_If your lips are movin', if your love are movin' then you lie, lie, lie baby__  
__If your lips are movin', if your love are movin' then you lie, lie, lie baby_

Alexandra's POV

If there was one part that I wanted, it was that of Tess. I figured that she was the most interesting character in the story. She had the best story and went through the most character development. Not to mention "2 Stars" was the best song. I had to get the part. I put my name on the list.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Lea asked me.

"Tess." I answered.

"I think that you should reconsider that because I am auditioning for Tess." She replied.

"You're not going to get the part so you might as well not even try." I argued.

"I have blonde hair already." She remarked. "What are you gonna do, give it some bad bleach job?"

"I don't have to dye it. That's what colorblind casting is." I pointed out. "I'm going to get the part."

"No I am." She argued before we both started singing.

_**Cause baby now we got bad blood you know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done cause baby now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut and baby now we got bad blood**_

_Did you have to do this, I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny now it's all rusted  
_**Did you have to hit where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe and  
Rub it in so deep, salt in the wound, laughing right at me **

**Oh it's so sad to think about the good times you and I **

_**Cause baby now we got bad blood you know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done cause baby now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut and baby now we got bad blood**_

**Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts  
**_Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts  
__**If you love like that blood runs cold **_

_**Cause baby now we got bad blood you know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done cause baby now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut and baby now we got bad blood**_

_**Cause baby now we got bad blood you know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done cause baby now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut and baby now we got bad blood**_

"That was great, girls." Ms. Fabray told us. "I'll make sure to let you know who gets the part during callbacks."

Bonnie's POV

The play really wasn't that big of a deal to me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be in it. I knew that Andy wanted to be in it. We hadn't really been as close since he showed me his daughter. I knew something like that shouldn't bother me but it kind of did.

I decided to go to his audition and support him. I might take a small role if I felt like it.

"My name is Andy Williamson and I will be auditioning for the role of Nate." He declared before he began to sing.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question _

_And all at once the crowds begins to say  
"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"  
Maybe you want her, maybe you need her, maybe you've started to compare  
To someone not there _

"So do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm kind of busy. I have his test that I need to study for."

"Bonnie, I feel like you've been avoiding me ever since I told you about Rory." He stated.

"That's just silly. Why would you think that?" I responded.

"Well we haven't really gone out at all." He pointed out.

"I've just been busy." I repeated.

"If you don't want to keep going out with me, just tell me." He demanded.

"Look, I don't know, okay?" I responded. "I'm scared. I don't know how to deal with this. I feel like you're asking me to replace your baby's mother."

"I'm not asking you to do that." He explained. "If you don't want to take care of her, you don't have to."

"Well would you tell her that I'm not her mom?" I questioned. "If we're together in a few years and I've grown attached to her, I don't know if I could do that. Plus, I'm afraid of growing attached to her and then us breaking up. I don't know if I can do it."

"Look, we can figure this stuff out if you want." He agreed. "Or if you want to leave, you can do that too. I'm not going to pressure you to stay when it is your decision."

Emmaleigh's POV

I headed to the auditions and onto the stage.

"My name is Emmaleigh Patterson and I will be auditioning for the role of Caitlyn." I explained. "Since I'm auditioning for a non-singing part, do I still have to sing?"

"Yes." Ms. Fabray declared.

"Okay." I agreed before I began to sing my song.

_I was a liar, I gave into the fire__  
__I know I should've fought it but at least I'm being honest__  
__Feel like a failure cause I know that failed you__  
__I should've done you better cause you don't want a liar_

_And I know and I know and I know that boy she gives you everything__  
__But boy I could give it to you__  
__And I know and I know and I know that that you got everything__  
__But I got nothing here without you _

_So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home__  
__One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go__  
__Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms__  
__One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_

Faith's POV

After all of my deliberating, I was able to come up with a cast list. On Friday morning, I posted it on the door to my office. I was playing a role myself, but it was just Mitchie's mom

**Camp Rock Cast list**

**Mitchie Torres- Alice Brandon  
Shane Gray-Ryan Clarkson  
Caitlyn Gellar-Emmaleigh Patterson  
Tess Tyler-Lea Valentine  
Nate Gray-Andy Williamson  
Jason Gray-Connor McNeil  
Peggy Dupree-Alexandra Perry  
Sander- Jimmie Bryce  
Barron-Jason Parker  
Andy-Lucas Bay  
Brown-Gordon Kelly  
Lola-Anna-Marie Almond  
Ella-Sadie Gilchrist  
Connie Torres-Faith Fabray  
TJ Tyler-Bonnie Pierce**

I hoped that I would be able to put on a good show.

So the cast list is up and Alice got the lead. Andy and Bonnie also got into it over Andy's daughter. The songs are "Lips are Movin'" by Meghan Trainor, "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift, "All at Once" by The Fray, and "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 13

It was before school and I was with Gordon. I was having a bit of an issue coming up with a theme for the week.

"So do you think Miranda Lambert would be a good theme?" I asked.

"No, she's too esoteric." He replied.

"Why is teaching a class easier than this?" I questioned in frustration. "I can talk about acting techniques and getting into character, but why is music so much tougher?"

"Well it's not easy to run a Glee club." He replied. "Teaching's not easy either. Last year I had a guy write down his monologue on his arm."

"You know I just had an idea." I declared before I went to the choir room.

Once inside, I began to sing a song while a guitar played in the background.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky__  
__Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey__  
__Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo__  
__And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped-up four-wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seats__  
__I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

_Right now, she's probably singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke__  
__Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky__  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars' worth of that bathroom cologne__  
__But he don't know _

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped-up four-wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seats__  
__I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh before he cheats, oh _

The room applauded as I took a bow.

"So the theme for this week is going to be Carrie Underwood." I explained. "Carrie Underwood was just a girl from a hick town in Oklahoma before she tried out for a show called _American Idol _and ended up winning. Now she's one of the biggest stars in country music. You can pick a song from any of her albums and I'll also allow any song that she performed on _American Idol."_

Jimmie's POV

I really wasn't that big of a fan of Carrie Underwood. Her music didn't really do much for me. I probably could make a new arrangement of a song if I wanted to, but I wasn't particularly interested in that. I would probably sit out this week.

I did notice that Stephanie seemed excited about the music. I really didn't get the appeal of country music to white people, but it wasn't my place to judge. I just knew that I wasn't going to be doing a duet with her.

"So do you have any idea what song I should sing?" She asked me.

"I really don't even know any Carrie Underwood songs other than the one that Ms. Fabray sang." I admitted.

"You know I could teach some to you." She offered.

"I'm good." I declared. "Doesn't Carrie Underwood have a Christian song or something?"

"Well it's not a Christian song, but I think that I'll do that." She declared as she gave me a kiss. I knew it had something to do with Jesus. That afternoon she was in Glee, singing a song I had never heard before.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline it'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes she didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared, she threw her hands up in the air_

"_Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go so give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel"_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time she bowed her head to pray  
She said "I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change so from now on tonight"_

"_Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go so give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel"_

After Glee club was over, Jason came up to me.

"What's up J-man?" I greeted him.

"I have a problem." He declared. "I think I'm gay."

"That really isn't that big of a problem. There's nothing wrong with being gay." I pointed out. "So do you like someone?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well who is it?" I asked. "If it's me, I'm flattered, but that's not going to work out."

"No, it's not you." He replied. "I don't know what to do."

"Well I don't think I know how to help you come out of the closet." I explained. "It's probably something that you need to do on your own and you need to decide how many people you want to find out. You could tell anyone from your family to the whole school. It's really going to be all up to you."

Connor's POV

Things with Anna-Marie and I were still pretty tense despite the fact that we had broken up. I still couldn't believe that she was just going to leave. I wished that there was something that I could do, but I was pretty sure that there wasn't. I didn't know why things just had to suck like that.

"I think we should sing a duet." She told me after class. "It's not a happy song, but there's no one else that I would want to sing it with. It's also one of the only duets that she ever sang."

"Fine, let's do it." I agreed.

We headed to the choir room and she began to sing the song.

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And supposed I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone _

_Would you tell that you love me too and would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say _

"_I told you so, oh I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you can never break my heart in two again"_

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hands  
**_**Would we get that old-time feeling would we laugh and talk for hours  
**_**The way we did when our love first began**

_**And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned **_

_Would you say "I told you so, oh I told you so__**  
**__I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so but you had to go  
__**Now I found somebody new and you can never break my heart in two again  
Now I found somebody new and you can never break my heart in two again"**_

That song seemed to be a perfect metaphor for our relationship. It was never going to work out and eventually we would find other people and forget all about each other. It was the way things worked.

Lucas's POV

On Thursday, I was sitting in the audience when Jason walked onto the stage. He had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be with me even though I knew that he was gay.

_Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast__  
__One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass__  
__She said "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back let's face it"_

_For one split second, she almost turned around__  
__But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud__  
__So she took another step and said "I see the way out and I'm gonna take it"_

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting__  
__To wake up one day and find__  
__That I let all these years go by wasted__  
__Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing__  
__The still of the morning, the color of the night__  
__I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_She kept driving along till the moon and the sun were floating side by side__  
__He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in a while _

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting__  
__To wake up one day and find__  
__That I let all these years go by wasted__  
__Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing__  
__The still of the morning, the color of the night__  
__I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_I aint spending a no more time wasted _

I wasn't sure if that song was a metaphor for anything because Carrie Underwood didn't have any songs about gay. Actually, most people didn't have songs about gay people. The only ones that I could think of that did were Macklemore and Miley.

"So I have an announcement for everyone." He declared. "I wanted to tell everyone that I'm gay. I also wanted to see if Lucas would like to go out with me."

I blushed. I couldn't help but be embarrassed that he would just ask me out on the spot. I didn't see that coming.

On Friday, after our first date, I was feeling a lot better. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the hallway. There was basically nothing that could damage my good some guy could throw a drink in my face and I would still be smiling.

_I've never been the kind that you call lucky,__  
__Always stumbling around in circles__  
__But I must have stumbled into something__  
__Look at me am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling that my life's worth living__  
__I can't recall when I last felt that way__  
__Guess it must be all this love you're giving__  
__Never knew, never knew I could feel like this_

_But I guess some hearts they just get all the right breaks__  
__Some hearts have the stars on their side__  
__But some hearts they just have it so easy__  
__Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine get lucky__  
__Get lucky sometimes__  
__Even hearts like mine _

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks__  
__Some hearts have the stars on their side__  
__Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy__  
__Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes__  
__Some hearts they just get all the right breaks__  
__Some hearts have the stars on their side__  
__Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy__  
__Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Faith's POV

After school on Friday, Gordon came into my office before I was about to leave.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I responded.

"I was going to ask Clara to marry me." He replied.

So Jason came out and Gordon wants to marry Clara. How will that go? The songs are "Before He Cheats", "Jesus Take the Wheel", "I Told You So" featuring Randy Travis, "Wasted" and "Some Hearts" Please don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 14

So I didn't know what to say about Gordon's planned proposal to Clara. I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. She hadn't gotten divorced that long ago. I decided to talk to her about it. I hoped that I would be able to do it in a way that didn't give anything away.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how things were going with Gordon." I remarked. "I've heard his side, but now I wanna know yours."

"Well I think things are going okay." She answered. "He and Brett are getting along pretty well."

"So do you think that you would like to get married again sometime?" I questioned. "I mean in general. It doesn't have to be to him."

"I don't know if I'd want to do it right away, but I'd be open to the idea." She answered. "So did you know that Noah joined the Air Force?"

"I really haven't talked to him in a while." I declared. "I should probably get going because I have some classes to teach."

I already knew what the theme for the week was going to be, so I told Gordon to help me introduce it.

_Dirty pop_

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about__  
__What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out__  
__The thing you got to realize is what we're doing is not a trend__  
__I got the gift of melody I'm gonna bring till the end_

_It doesn't matter about the car I drive or what I wear around my neck__  
__All that matters is your recognize that it's just about respect__  
__It doesn't matter about the clothes I wear or where I go and why__  
__All that matters is that you get hyped we'll do it to you every time _

_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high__  
__It takes you on a ride feel it when your__  
__Body starts to rock, baby you can't stop__  
__And the music's all you got come on now__  
__This must be pop_

_Do you ever wonder, dirty pop, dirty pop_

_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high__  
__It takes you on a ride feel it when your__  
__Body starts to rock, baby you can't stop__  
__And the music's all you got come on now__  
__This must be pop_

"So just as the song said, the theme for this week is pop." I explained. "Pop is a style that has taken many forms since its inception but nowadays, I'm sure that most of you could tell me what it is."

Sadie's POV

I had to face a reality. In a little over a week, my girlfriend and I would be facing off in a competition. I wasn't sure what to do about it. I needed to talk to someone about it. I then remembered that I wasn't the only one who was dating a girl from another school. I headed over to Alexandra.

"So I need to talk to you about something." I replied. "I need to know what it was like facing off against your girlfriend at Sectionals, because I don't know what to do."

"Well the important thing is that you can't let the competition come before your relationship." She explained.

"Do you think that you can help me with that?" I asked.

"We can do a little bit of roleplay. I'll be your girlfriend. We'll be at the competition." She suggested.

"Okay." I responded. I could tell that it was going to be awkward. "Okay, it's good to see you Babe."

"It's good to see you too." She replied. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"You too." I declared.

"You know I could use a kiss for luck." She told me.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked as I broke character.

"It just needs to be a light peck on the lips." She explained. "You should just be prepared for it."

I nervously pressed my lips against hers and found that it turned out to be more than just a peck on the lips. The two of us ended up full-on snogging.

"Whoa." She replied "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Now I was even more confused. I didn't know if I should tell Tae that things went to for. I decided to perform a song in Glee and I wasn't sure how much of it was true.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one, I still got a seed  
You said move on where do I go  
I guess second best is all I will know _

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're best and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched and I was burned oh I'm thinking should know _

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
I want you all through  
And bust in the door and take me away, no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

Ryan's POV

I met up with Alice after school. I knew that we needed to talk about the future even though I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to be in it.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do after high school?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Ms. Fabray and she can let me talk to her agent." She declared confidently. "I know what I'm doing."

"Well what if she doesn't want to help you or if her agent doesn't want to?" I inquired.

"They will. She's seen how good I am." She argued. "I should talk to her about having her agent come to the show."

"Alice, I really think that you should have a plan in case things don't go the way that you hope they will." I suggested. "Maybe you could go to college."

"I won't be making any money going to college. I'd be spending it." She pointed out. "Besides I've missed all of the deadlines for the fall semester. Do you not think that I'm a good enough actress?"

"Yes, you're a good actress but I know that being good doesn't always get you to Hollywood." I replied. "It takes more than talent to be famous."

"I have everything that I need to be famous!" She shouted before she stormed off.

I couldn't help but sigh. I was only trying to help her but she didn't seem to get it.

_With your wine-stained lips, yeah you're nothing but trouble__  
__Cold to the touch but you're warm as the devil__  
__I gave all my heart but you won't heal my soul__  
__You tasted a break and I can't get more_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love__  
__You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me__  
__I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong__  
__Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong__  
__Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love__  
__You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me__  
__I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

I realized that there was nothing that I could do to change her mind. I would have to let her make her own mistakes.

Lea's POV

Emmaleigh and I were making out when all of a sudden, a thought came into my mind and I pulled away from her.

"Why did you stop?' She asked.

"There's something that I've been thinking about it." I declared. "I don't know if you're really serious about this relationship. I'm not looking to get burned again."

_Lost in a dream, I don't know which way to go__  
__If you are all that you seem, then baby I'm moving way too slow__  
__I've been a fool before wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slamming door__  
__How about some information please_

_Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever__  
__Or am I caught in a hit and run__  
__Straight up now tell me is it gonna be you and me together__  
__Or are you just having fun _

_You are so hard to read, you play hide and seek with your true intentions__  
__If you're only playing games, I just have to say bye__  
__Do you love me baby, do you love me baby, do you love me baby, do you love me baby_

_I've been a fool before wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slamming door__  
__Are you more than hot for me, or am I page in your history book__  
__I don't mean to make demands, but the word and the deed go hand and hand__  
__How about some information please_

_Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever__  
__Or am I caught in a hit and run__  
__Straight up now tell me is it gonna be you and me together__  
__Or are you just having fun__  
__Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever__  
__Or am I caught in a hit and run__  
__Straight up now tell me is it gonna be you and me together__  
__Or are you just having fun _

"Do you really think that I would hurt you?" Emmaleigh asked. "I don't know if I can commit to forever, but I definitely want to be with you right now and I hope that that is good enough for you."

"I guess it's okay." I declared as I resumed our makeout session and I started to undress her. At that point, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to go." She said. It seemed like she wasn't ready for sex yet. I sighed and locked the door before getting to business.

Andy's POV

Rory's birthday was this week. I didn't wasn't sure what to do because I knew that she didn't even know what a birthday was and she likely wouldn't remember it either, but it was important to me.

I decided to talk to Ms. Fabray if she had any helpful advice.

"So I was thinking about having a party for my daughter." I replied. "Do you think that you might want to come over and my you could bring your youngest with you?"

"Sure, I could do that or maybe I could drop her off." She offered. "So how are things going?"

"What's it going to be like when she gets older?" I inquired.

"Well you're probably going to want to a get good job because she's probably going to want to look nice."

I imagined that probably wasn't too big of a deal for her because she was already famous when her daughter was growing up.

Once I got home, I decided to sing something to her.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may quite simple but now that's it done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it down in words  
How wonderful life is when you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may quite simple but now that's it done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it down in words  
How wonderful life is when you're in the world_

Faith's POV

On Friday, I took Clara out to the dinner as it was part of Gordon's plan. It was going to be an interesting spin on the classic ring in the wine trick. It was cliché when you did on a date, but to do it when you weren't on a date. That was original. On top of it, I was going to be serenading them, assuming she said yes.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Clara asked me.

"He might have mentioned it." I declared. "But you need to answer."

"You're planning anything any time soon, are you?" She queried.

"We can wait as long as you want." Gordon explained.

"Then yes." She answered.

_We are young, we are gold trying things we didn't know  
Look at the sky, see it come alive  
All our fears became our hopes, climbed out every locked window  
The lines may fell upon the rain_

_We can reach the constellations  
Trust me all our dreams are breaking_

_Oh, no we're never gonna turn to dust yeah all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes, no we're never gonna die we'll be the stars  
Oh, no we're never gonna step too far, yeah we're holding onto who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes, they'll see us in the sky we'll be the stars_

_We'll be the stars, we'll be the stars_

_We can reach the constellations  
Trust me all our dreams are breaking_

_Oh, no we're never gonna turn to dust yeah all we really need is us we'll be the stars  
Oh, no we're never gonna step too far, yeah we're holding onto who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes, they'll see us in the sky we'll be the stars_

_We'll be the stars, we'll be the stars  
We'll be the stars, we'll be the stars_

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." I replied. _  
_

So Clara said yes and things got out of hand for Sadie and Alexandra. Will that affect their relationships? The songs are "Pop" by *Nsync, "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry, "Chains" by Nick Jonas, "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul, "Your Song" by Elton John, and "We'll Be the Stars" by Sabrina Carpenter. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 15

This was it: Regionals. We were up against two schools that I had basically never heard of. They were definitely not schools that were relevant when I was in high school. I couldn't be sure that they were even built. Though, just because they were small didn't mean that I could underestimate them. I began to work on the set list for Saturday.

As I was coming up with it, there was one song that I ended up cutting because I wanted another song more. I still loved Avril (the singer, not my daughter), but I liked the other song so much more.

One of the songs was from the _Supergirl_ TV show. I actually got offered the role, but I turned it down because I didn't want to dye my hair blonde. I was fine with a few streaks, but I didn't think I would look good with a whole head of blonde hair. I liked being a brunette.

I then noticed that Sugar was crying. I got up and changed her, but noticed that she didn't seem to want to go back to sleep.

"Avril." I called. She came into the living room with me. "Do you think you can sing your sister a lullaby? I have work that I need to do right now."

"Sure." Avril stated before she began to sing.

_I think the universe is on my side__  
__Heaven and Earth have finally aligned__  
__Days are good and that's the way it should be _

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase__  
__It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face__  
__Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

_You make me sing ooh la-la-la__  
__You make a girl go ooh I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight__  
__Were you dazzled by the same constellation__  
__Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me__  
__I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right__  
__Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright__  
__Bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes_

_And I see colors in a different way__  
__You make what doesn't matter fade to grey__  
__Life is good and that's the way it should be _

_You make me sing ooh la-la-la__  
__You make a girl go ooh I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight__  
__Were you dazzled by the same constellation__  
__Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me__  
__I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right__  
__I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right__  
__I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

_Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright__  
__Bright, so bright, bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes tonight_

The following are at school, I headed into the room with the set list in hand.

"Alright, everyone, I have our set list for Regionals." I declared. "These are not in order, but it's easier to explain this way. For our solo, Alice will be singing 'Flashlight' by Hailee Steinfeld. We will also have a performance featuring Stephanie and Jimmie singing 'Burnin Up' by the Jonas Brothers and there will be a group song for the rest of the girls singing 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten."

Alexandra's POV

After school, I was preparing to head home when I came across Sadie in the parking lot.

"We need to talk." She replied.

"We really don't." I argued. "I have a girlfriend."

"So do I." She pointed out. "But ever since I snogged with you, all I can think is you. I want to kiss you all over your body. I want to moan loudly while you finger my wet twat. I want to…"

"Stop you're making me really horny." I told her. "You and I both know that we can't do this."

"Believe me, I don't want to want you." Sadie admitted.

After I got home, I headed to the shower. I had been extremely turned on by what she said and I couldn't help but imagine them in my head. It was having an effect on me. I couldn't help but moan her name while I touched myself. I was in a lot of trouble.

I knew what I had to do. Sophie was going to be there. On Saturday, I stood in my tuxedo dress with my black star necklace as I prepared to do it.

"Thanks for coming." I told her.

"Well I wanted to be here to support you." She pointed out. She went in to kiss me, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie, I don't think that I feel the same way anymore." I replied. "We need to break up."

I then saw Sadie making out with her girlfriend. I couldn't help but wonder if I had made a mistake.

Stephanie's POV

I was a little bit nervous. I couldn't believe that I was getting a solo at Sectionals. To be honest, it felt kind of amazing. I needed to breathe. Even though I was taking my medication, I still had trouble with stress. I looked over to Jimmie in his tux and smiled at him.

"So are you ready for this?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I declared as Wilson Hills took the stage.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust__  
__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust__  
__I'm breathing in the chemicals__  
__I'm breaking in and shaping up__  
__Then checking out on the prison bus__  
__This is it the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up__  
__I feel it in my bones__  
__Enough to make my system blow__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive__  
__Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go__  
__Sun hasn't died__  
__Deep in my bones__  
__Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up__  
__I feel it in my bones__  
__Enough to make my system blow__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age__  
__Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive__  
__Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

They ended up being better than I thought they would be. They seemed like a legitimate threat. It meant that we would have to be on top of our game. After the other team performed, it was finally time for me to take the stage.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Yeah you turn the temperature higher  
Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby_

_Walk in the room all I see is you  
Staring me down, I know you feel it too _

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Yeah you turn the temperature higher  
Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby_

At that point, Jimmie walked onto the stage and began his rap.

**Yo we're burning up in this place tonight****  
****We be singing loud **_(and we're feeling right)__  
_**Get up and dance don't try to fight it****  
****Jimmie's for real **_(and that's no lie)__  
_**Stop drop and roll **(_and touch the floor)__  
__To keep from burning up _**(More and more)****  
****I got Steph here with me laying it down****  
****Come on girl let's bring the chorus around**

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Yeah you turn the temperature higher  
Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby_

At that point, we cleared off the stage and the rest of the girls, except Alice, began to sing.

_Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word can make a heart open  
I might only have one match but I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight can you hear my voice this time _

_This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on, no stopping right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, a lot of fight left in me _

_Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word can make a heart open  
I might only have one match but I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on, no stopping right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me _

So far things were going good. I just wanted to throw my fist in the air upon hearing that song. It had really helped me through the tough times in my life and it was too bad that I couldn't be a part but I was okay with just watching it. I had a feeling that if Alice was good, we were going to win.

Alice's POV

I got ready to go onto the stage. I was singing a simple song, but it had a lot of meaning. The song was kind of a big deal because it had originally been released by Jessie J, but the fans of the movie were able to successfully Hailee Steinfeld's version released as a single and it became a huge hit.

_When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes_

_Though the road is long, I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found I stop and I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along and I sing along _

_I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me I see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night  
Kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, I can't lie it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night_

_They say the shadow's my long but the mountain tops  
But I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
Cause you light the way, you light the way, you light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me I see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night  
Kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, I can't lie it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night_

_Cause you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight  
Cause you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

The crowd cheered as I finished my song. I was glad that I had done the song justice. I decided to take a bow before I walked off the stage.

Faith's POV

We began to wait for the results. Nationals were going to be in New York this year so we would be up against St. Jessica's on their own turf. I was confident that we were going to win.

"The winners for this year's Regional Show Choir championship are…it's a tie." The judge declared. "Both McKinley High and Wilson Hills will be going to Nationals."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting, but at least we were still going to Nationals. I needed to look into plain tickets even though we had almost two months before we needed to be there. I also wanted another chance to see The Sirens perform. I still thought that they were the biggest threat.

So we got a tie and both schools are moving on. Also Alexandra broke up with Sophie, but Sadie and Tae are still together. Will that last? The songs are "Bright" by Echosmith and "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 16

We were taking a break from our preparation for Nationals to have the play. Now I knew why Mr. Schue always had the musical in the fall, but I forgot about it. I did want to be successful as a teacher. I supposed that the biggest contribution that I could make would be helping Alice start her own acting career, but I also wanted to win Nationals, especially if I was just going to go one and done. I really did want to get back to making movies and I could tell that Avril liked California a lot more than here.

I began to sing to myself as I got ready for work.

_How to choose who to be__  
__Well let's see there are so many choices now__  
__Play guitar, be a movie star__  
__In my head a voice says_

"_Why not try everything? Why stop? Reach for any dream"__  
__I can rock, cause it's my life and now it's time _

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities__  
__That I can see there's nothing that I can't do__  
__Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to__  
__If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be I am wanna find out who I am inside__  
__Who will I be I wanna show the, the way that I can shine _

_Who will I be oh yeah, yeah _

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities__  
__That I can see there's nothing that I can't do__  
__Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to__  
__If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me who will I be_

_Who will I be__  
__Who will I be _

Once I got there, I appeared with a smile.

"Good morning, Campers." I declared. "This week we will be performing the musical. I hope that all of you are prepared for this. This will be a different crowd than you're used to performing for. With the help of Bonnie, I was able to contact a choreographer to help with dancing."

At that point, Brittany walked into the room.

"Hey, everyone." She greeted them. "I want to make sure that everyone's dancing is on point for the show. If anyone needs help with dancing let me know."

Sadie's POV

After rehearsal was over, I headed to my locker where I found Alexandra.

"So you were right." I told her. "We should just stick with our girlfriends and forget about what happened between us."

"I broke up with my girlfriend." She answered.

"I didn't ask you to do that." I pointed out. "I told Taylor what happened and she forgave me for it."

"Did you tell her about all of the ways that you dreamed of fucking me?" She asked.

"So I have fantasies. Everyone has them." I explained. "I know that she wants to shag Ms. Fabray and I'm okay with that because it's never going to happen."

"Are you seriously doing this?" She questioned. "I broke up with my girlfriend for you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Well maybe you don't love your girlfriend, but I love mine." I explained. "Now I need to practice my song, so leave me alone."

I then headed to the auditorium to practice.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet, that you should never ask why  
Cause it makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am make em listen  
Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am _

_You only get one life to work, so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
Cause there aint nobody else you wanna be _

_If how you're living isn't working there's one thing that'll help  
You gotta finally just stop searching to find yourself _

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am make em listen  
Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am here I am_

_The world better make some room, yeah move over, over  
Cause you're coming through, cause you're coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am make em listen  
Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am _

Lea's POV

So I was excited for Nationals, but I was more interested in what it could do for my own singing career. It was no secret that I wanted to be a singing. I didn't even know if I wanted to finish high school. The goal was to be famous, not to graduate. Taylor Swift had quit high school after her freshman year.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Emmaleigh asked me after school.

"I really want to practice my lines." I explained. "I can't make a mistake. You know I always thought that Tess would have made a better love interest for Mitchie than Shane. He wasn't in anywhere near as much of the movie as her and let's face it, he probably had substance abuse issues."

"I've never really thought of it like that." She replied. "I was really hoping that we could get some alone time. We haven't had sex in the last few weeks."

"Well it's not easy to make time for that when you're trying to be a star." I pointed out. "After the play is done, I need to make some demos, post some videos on the internet and send some them out to labels."

"So are you saying that you care more about your career than me?" She asked with a frown.

"Maybe we could have a career together." I suggested. "There are plenty of successful duos like Maddie and Tae, Marley and Kitty, and Megan and Liz. Maybe I could sell the idea better with a song."

_Wake up when things be good enough for you to see all that we can be__  
__I'm sick of playing games and acting like we never care that you're never there__  
__We pay attention for only seconds _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us__  
__Can't you see all we can become__  
__We can shine like the sun if we believe__  
__2 stars are brighter than one__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at you__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at me _

_Is it too much to ask that you put us first__  
__I feel like we're last in our universe__  
__And that's not where we oughta be _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us__  
__Can't you see all we can become__  
__We can shine like the sun if we believe__  
__2 stars are brighter than one_

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us__  
__Can't you see all we can become__  
__We can shine like the sun if we believe__  
__2 stars are brighter than one__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at you__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at me__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at you__  
__Come on, come on, come on look at me _

"Did you have this planned?" She asked.

"No." I replied before I gave her a kiss. "It is true though. Two stars are brighter than one."

"Not if the star is the sun." She remarked.

"There is no sun in the music industry." I pointed out.

Andy's POV

I stood by Bonnie as I watched her sister help with the choreography.

"So do you want to introduce me to her?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She remarked. "It really doesn't seem like the right time for this."

"Why does it always seem like you're detached from me?" I questioned.

"I just don't think that I can do this anymore." She admitted. "I tried, but I don't think that I want to be your daughter's stepmother. I'm sorry."

She then walked away out of the theatre. I was a bit stunned as it came time for my number with Ryan and Connor. I took the microphone and began to sing.

_Turn on that radio as loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears, one good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down _

_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking  
What you feel when you're riding home yeah _

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it  
Every day and every night, it's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control and I'm never letting go no, no, no  
I just want to play my music _

_Got my six-string on my back, don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with you  
So forget that fancy car, I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams yeah_

_Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking  
What you feel when you're on a roll yeah _

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it  
Every day and every night, it's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control and I'm never letting go no, no, no  
I just want to play my music, I just want to play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs so I can sing along _

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it  
Every day and every night, it's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control and I'm never letting go no, no, no  
I just want to play my music _

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it  
Every day and every night, it's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control and I'm never letting go no, no, no  
I just want to play my music all night long _

Alice's POV

This play was big. It was going to be my last one before I was done with high school. Ms. Fabray said that she was going to have her agent stop by on one of the nights and she also was going to let me use her classroom as a dressing room. She said it was something that she got to during her senior year, even though the school was technically contractually obligated to. She entered my room with an envelope in her hand and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it to see two plane tickets to LA.

"These are two plane tickets to LA because I got you an audition to be in the _South of Nowhere _remake that the CW is doing this fall."

"Really?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes." She explained. "You can take whoever you want and I can even go with you if you want. By the way, I'm filming the show so you can show it to producers. So let's introduce the world to Alice Brandon."

I smiled and headed to the stage.

Near the end of the show, it finally came time for the big song. It was the song that launched Demi Lovato's career and with any luck, it would do the same for mine. I was a little bit nervous but didn't let it show.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_  
_But I had this dream right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know (so that you know)_

_This is real this is me_, _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me _  
_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself it's the only way. _

_This is real this is me_, _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me _  
_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me_

At that point, Ryan came in for his part.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need**, **the song inside of me**  
**_I need to find you_**, **_I gotta find you_**

_**This is real this is me**_**, **_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_**  
**_**Gonna let the light shine on me **_**  
**_**Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in**_**  
**_**No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me**_

After the show was over, I hopped on a plane and headed to Hollywood.

So Alice got her audition and Andy and Bonnie broke up. Also Lea wants Emmaleigh to be her partner. The songs are "Who Will I Be" by Demi, "Here I Am" by Renee Sandstrom, "2 Stars" by Meaghan Martin, "Play My Music" by Jonas Brothers and "This is Me" by Demi and Joe Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 17

On Sunday night, I was watching TV when I found out that _Kate and Beth _was on HBO. It was really the only way to see it on TV. The cable version not only my nude scenes but they also got rid of a lot of the dialogue. As I watched it, I was proud of myself for being able to play such a psychotic and unstable character and then I got an idea for a Glee assignment.

On Monday, I decided to tell everyone about it.

"So this week, we'll be covering a group of songs that I like to call Crazy in Love." I explained.

"We're doing Beyoncé?" Anna-Marie asked.

"No." I answered. "We're doing songs able people who are driven mad by their love for someone. For example, there's this."

_Nice to meet you, where you been I can show you incredible things__  
__Magic, madness, heaven sent, saw you there and I thought__  
__'Oh my god, look at that face. You look like my next mistake'__  
__Love's a game, wanna play?_

_New money, pretty eyes, I can read you like a magazine__  
__Aint it funny, rumors fly and I know you heard about me__  
__So hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends__  
__Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad girls good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames__  
__You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But you know I love the players and you love the game__  
__Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far__  
__It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies, I could show you incredible things__  
__Stolen kisses, pretty lies, I'm the king baby, you're my queen__  
__I'll find out what you want, be that girl for a month__  
__Then the worse is yet to come _

_Screaming crying perfect storms, I can make all the tables turn__  
__Rose garden filled with thorns, keep you second guessing like__  
__'Oh my god, who is she' you'll get drunk on jealousy__  
__But you'll come back each time you cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames__  
__You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But you know I love the players and you love the game__  
__Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far__  
__It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_

_"So do whatever you need to look like a crazy person for performances." I added. _

Stephanie's POV

I couldn't help but think that it was interesting theme. I didn't understand love could drive someone insane. I just didn't understand insanity to be honest and this was coming from someone who went the first 15 years of her life having to worry about seizures. I also wasn't entirely sure how to look like a crazy person. Maybe I could smear some eyeliner and mess up my hair. That could worse. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I had never seen the number before, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stephanie?" Some woman asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I questioned.

"It's your mom." She answered. I then dropped my phone, on the back so the screen didn't break, I must have turned on the speaker. "Stephanie, are you there?"

"How did you get this number?" I asked her.

"Your dad gave it to me." She explained. "I want to meet with you."

"No." I stated,

"Stephanie, please just hear me out." She begged.

"I'm not interested in hearing anything that you have to say." I told her. "You abandoned me and Dad."

With that, I hung up and began to sing.

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day with every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you pray, I'll be watching you _

_Oh can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you take, every vow you break  
Every smile you take, every claim you take I'll be watching you _

_Since you've gone I've been lost without trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please _

_Oh can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

_Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you  
Every move you make, every step you take I'll be watching you _

_I'll be watching you every breath you take, every move you make  
I'll be watching you every single day, every word you say _

Okay, that was a pretty good example, especially since most people thought it was actually a love song. Maybe it was because Sting has a way of getting in your soul and he makes something like stalking sound so erotic.

I knew that I wasn't interested in seeing my mom again. I also needed to make sure that I gave my dad an earful for giving her my number. I had nothing to say to the mother who abandoned me when I needed her the most and wasn't there when Dad and I were struggling.

Anna-Marie's POV

I had the song that I wanted to do. I needed to make sure that I got into the head of someone who had been cheated on. I also wanted to sell the crazy in my appearance, so I needed the right outfit. I then decided that since it was just going to be in the choir room that I would go a little out there.

I decided to wear just a black bra with a purple ripped skirt and polka-dot tights with smeared eyeliner and messy hair. I thought that I looked like I had escaped a psych ward to be honest, which in this case was a good thing. I then began to sing the new song by hit artist Odette

_You got your keys, but where you going  
The third degree just isn't working  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone _

_I checked your phone cause it was beeping  
Are you alone, I heard you creeping  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone _

_I'm three steps from the edge  
Don't push me over it don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that  
I got a good alibi and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that  
Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

_Every girl's capable of murder, watch out you don't push me any further  
_But you fucking hurt her

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder hey  
This little girl is capable of murder cause you hurt her_

To end the performance, I held my hand out like a gun and mimed firing it.

"That was great, Anna-Marie." Ms. Fabray declared. "Now you it would probably be a good idea for you to put some clothes on."

You know, I never really thought of the idea of trying to find someone to stay with around here. I didn't know if they would let me do it, but I decided it was worth a shot. I knew that there was a negative 20 percent of me being able to stay with Connor even if we hadn't broken up. I decided that maybe I could talk to my best friend about it. I texted her to meet me in the bathroom. She had dark hair and was wearing the school cheerleading uniform.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as she looked at my outfit. I probably should have put my sweater on first.

"It's an outfit for Glee." I explained. "Amber, I have something that I need to ask you. As you know, my parents are moving at the end of the year."

"Where is this going?" She asked.

"I was wondering I could maybe talk to your parents about letting me stay with you." I explained.

"Are you sure that your parents would even let you do this?" She inquired.

"No, but it's worth a shot." I replied. I still didn't know if things with Connor were even fixable, but I still would like to stay.

Jason's POV

So I was still getting used to the idea of being an out gay man. I liked having a boyfriend, but it still felt weird. People looked at me differently than I did before. I still was a bit nervous about being with Lucas. I decided to talk to him about it, but we kissed each other first.

"So you wouldn't ever cheat on me, wouldn't you?" I asked him.

"No, in fact my last boyfriend cheated on me with a girl." He replied. "There's really no excuse for any of that. You know I was going to sing a song about being cheated on and losing it."

_I didn't hear what you were saying, I live on raw emotions baby  
I answer questions never maybe and I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we never would have made it babe_

_If you needed love well then ask for love, could have given now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault cause you both deserve what's coming now don't say a word _

_Wake up call caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore, don't you care about me I don't think so  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore, he won't come here anymore I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad _

_I'm so sorry darling, did I do the wrong thing  
Oh what was I thinking, is his heart still beating _

_Wake up call caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore, don't you care about me I don't think so  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore, he won't come here anymore I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore, don't you care about me I don't think so  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore, he won't come here anymore I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad _

Faith's POV

So I really like how the week was going. Some creepy and disturbing stuff was coming up and I liked it because it was exactly what I was going for. After seeing this week's performances, I was totally confident that we would win Nationals. I then heard a knock at my office door. It was one of my students, Amber Verez.

"Hey, Amber, what can I do for you?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if there were any spots in the Glee club available for me at all." She stated.

"You know that auditions were at the beginning of the year, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to do it then." She declared. "Can I please have a chance?"

"Tell you what, this afternoon, you can audition." I explained. "You need to pick a song about being driven crazy by love."

After school, she came to the room and began to sing.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you it's so magical, we could be fantastical  
Leather and jeans garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means but this photo of us don't you have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

_Cause you that baby I _

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until you are mine  
Baby you'll be famous, I'll chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi _

_Real good we dance in the studio snap snapped that stuff on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone we're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until you are mine  
Baby you'll be famous, I'll chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi_

"Okay, that was great, Amber." I explained while clapping. "Welcome to The Black Stars."

So The Black Stars has a new member. Amber is played by Kirstie Maldonado from Pentatonix. The songs are "Blank Space" by Taylor, "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, "This Little Girl" by Cady Groves, "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5 and "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 18

I was talking with Clara on the phone before school. The upcoming wedding was the main point of conversation.

"So, have you set a date yet?" I asked.

"We were probably going to do it at the beginning of summer." She replied. "So what are you doing in Glee this week?"

"I'm not really sure." I admitted. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well the other day I heard the song 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', so maybe you could do movies." She suggested.

"I don't think I'm going to do movies, but you have given me an idea, so thank you." I declared before hanging up.

I then walked into the choir room.

"So this week, we will be covering a decade that probably none of you know that much about." I explained. "It happens to contain the year that I was born. This is one song from the decade."

_You and me we come different worlds  
You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls  
Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why  
I'm such a baby the Dolphins make me cry_

_But there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you_

_You look at me you've got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance you won't sing  
I just wanna love but you wanna wear my ring _

_Well there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you _

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you _

_Sometimes I wonder if it will ever end  
You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy and I wonder why  
I'm such a baby the Dolphins make me cry_

_But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you_

Ryan's POV

Once rehearsal was over, I decided to go and see Alice in the hallway. She had been gone for the last week in Hollywood shooting her pilot. She wouldn't know if the show was picked up for a few more weeks.

"So how was Hollywood?" I asked.

"It was fine." She declared. "Okay, it was really exciting."

"Did you kiss any girls?" I questioned. It was fair considering that she was filming a lesbian show."

"Well not in the pilot, but Chloe and I did practice our kissing to make sure that we don't suck at it when we finally do have to kiss." She explained.

"I still can't believe that you kissed Chloe Moretz." I remarked. She had been my first crush. I remembered seeing her in the movie _ If I Stay_.

"She's a better than you." She joked. "I might just have to leave you for her."

"I don't know if I'd have a problem with that." I retorted.

In all seriousness, I did have to deal with the fact that she would likely break up with me as soon as the year was over. Even if she didn't, I still didn't have much of an idea how I was going to compete with Hollywood heartthrobs. It wasn't the best and I doubted that everyone would think she was a lesbian just because she played one on TV.

"You know I do wish I could find out what it's like to actually be with a girl sometimes." I replied. "It's too bad that I can't just turn you into a girl."

"I don't think I'd like being a girl very much." He replied.

"Well you might be it doesn't matter because it's not possible anyway." She pointed out before she gave me a miss. "So I will see you after school."

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of what she had said. It was probably just her being bi-curious. After school, in Glee I decided to perform a song from the 90s for her.

_Yeah one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now__  
__Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now__  
__One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now__  
__This one said wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

_This one got a princely racket, that's what I said now__  
__Got some big seal upon his jacket, aint in his head now__  
__You marry him your father will condone you, how 'bout that now__  
__You marry me your father will disown you, he'll eat his hat now _

_Marry him or marry me?__  
__I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see__  
__I aint got no future or family tree__  
__But I know what a princely lover ought to be__  
__I know what a princely lover ought to be _

_Said one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now__  
__Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now__  
__One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now__  
__This one said wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

_Marry him or marry me?__  
__I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see__  
__I aint got no future or family tree__  
__But I know what a princely lover ought to be__  
__I know what a princely lover ought to be _

_If you want to call me baby just go ahead now__  
__And if you'd like to tell me maybe just go ahead now__  
__If you want to buy me flowers, just go ahead now__  
__And if you'd like for hours just go ahead now_

_Just go ahead now, just go ahead now__  
__Oh your majesty, come on and forget the king and marry me__  
__Just go ahead now__  
__Come on, come on, come on just go ahead now _

Emmaleigh's POV

I was currently in Lea's room trying to help her first video posted. I had the camera set up and her YouTube channel had been created. She was going to be singing this one alone.

"Hello YouTube, my name is Lea Valentine and this is my first video." She declared before she began to sing.

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby _

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be tell me baby I need to know now oh because  
My loneliness is killing me and I must confess I still believe still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby the reason I breathe is you boy you've got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do it's not the way I planned it _

_Show me how you want it to be tell me baby I need to know now oh because  
My loneliness is killing me and I must confess I still believe still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

"And we're clear." I told her after I finished recording. I took out the SD card and uploaded the video onto her computer. "Okay, so now we're done with this. What is the next step going to be?"

"We have to record somethings together." Lea replied. "Once we have those done, we need to send them out to record labels and to see if they'll sign us. We're running out of time before the end of the school year."

"Do we really have to get this done before the end of the school year?" I questioned.

"I don't want to have to go through another year of school." I replied. "Do you want to waste your time in this building?"

"Well, no, but I don't exactly think that it's realistic that we could be signed within a few months." I remarked.

"Of course we can. We just have to meet the right people." She proposed. I wasn't sure if it was delusion or optimism, but I didn't want to tell her it was impossible, because it definitely was impossible.

"You know we should shoot another video first and then we can go and get some dinner." She suggested. "I want you to be in this one."

"I'm kind of hungry now." I replied. She began to kiss me and rub me and I knew that there was nothing I could do. "But I guess I can wait."

Alexandra's POV

I had to find some way to get Sadie's attention. Maybe I could get her to kiss me again and see if that would work. I couldn't help but want to be with her, even though I knew that I shouldn't because she had a girlfriend. I didn't want anyone else.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me happy honey you're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing I want to make you mine_

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me happy honey you're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing I want to make you mine_

_I want you I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah_

_I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me happy honey you're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing I want to make you mine_

I then realized that that probably wasn't a song that I should sing in Glee club. The point was that everything in the song was true. I just had to find a way to make her love me. I watched her as she was cheerleading, but I couldn't come up with a plan.

Faith's POV

I wanted to get everyone together to perform something from the year that I was born. I was going to go with the #1 song of the year, but then I found out that it was "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, which I abhor. So instead, I chose the #1 song from the week I was born.

_Wise men say only fools rush in__  
__But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
__Shall I stay, would it be a sin__  
__If I can't help falling in love with you _

_As the river flows, surely to the sea__  
__Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

_As the river flows, surely to the sea__  
__Darling so we go, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you _

As I finished, I couldn't help but think that about how Clara sang that song in junior year and I about how I couldn't wait to be her maid of honor.

So Alice is back from Hollywood and Lea is still trying to become a star herself. Also Clara and Gordon's wedding is approaching. The songs are "Only Wanna Be With You" by Hootie and the Blowfish, "Two Princes" by The Spin Doctors, "Baby One More Time" by Brittney Spears, "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls and "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by UB40. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 19

I was on the phone with Gary before school started.

"I need you to start looking for new roles for me." I told him. "I don't think I want to play a high school student and preferably I want things that start shooting during the summer. I don't care if it's TV or a movie."

"So you just want me to look all non-high school castings?" He asked.

"Yes, that is what I said." I replied. "Let me know when you have something that you think I might like. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach."

"In the late 80s, people were beginning to grow tired of hair metal. Rock fans wanted new music that rocked which was also generally softer than what was in the mainstream. Over the next few years, a new genre emerged. I'm not talking about grunge. I'm talking about alternative. For the most part alternative is softer than mainstream rock and has a certain complexity to it. For the most part, you're either a fan of alternative or mainstream rock. This week we will be covering the latter."

"Did you have something to share with us?" Connor questioned. I smiled as I took out a guitar and started up the band.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air__  
__And we're slipping off the course that we prepared__  
__But in all chaos there is calculation__  
__Dropping glasses just to hear them break__  
__You've been drinking like the world was gonna end__  
__Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend__  
__It's clear that someone's gotta go__  
__We mean it, but we promise we're not mean_

_And the cry goes out__t hey lose their minds for us__  
__And how it plays out __now we're in the ring __and we're coming for blood_

_You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators__  
__Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors__  
__Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines__  
__You can try to take us, but victory's contagious_

_No one round's good at keeping their eyes closed__  
__The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home_**  
**_Tired little laughs, gold life promises, we'll always win at this__  
__I don't ever think about it, it's alright if you do it's fine__  
__We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves__  
__Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes__  
__Wide awake in bed, words in my brain, "Secretly you love this__  
__Do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means_

_You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators__  
__Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors__  
__Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines__  
__You can try to take us, but victory's contagious_

Amber's POV

It was definitely different being in Glee club. I was pretty sure that the reason that I was doing it was because of my crush on Anna-Marie. I knew that she would probably never be interested, but I couldn't help it.

The one that I found wasn't too hard was finding a song to sing for the week. I already had it picked out. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it worked for what I was going for.

_Can't count the years on one hand__that we've been together__  
__I need the other one to hold you_ _make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you I'm still into you, I'm still into you _

"What are you doing?" Anna-Marie questioned after finding me in the auditorium.

"I was just practicing." I declared. "So have you talked to your parents about letting you stay with me yet?"

"They said that they would think about it." She answered. "You know there's something that I wanted to know."

"What's that?" I inquired.

"How did you know that you were a lesbian?" She responded. Well that wasn't the easiest thing to answer mainly because it was when we reenacted this scene from _Pitch Perfect. _I still didn't know why she had wanted to do something with both of us completely naked but I knew that I enjoyed it. What was interesting was that she was the one who wanted to play Chloe but alas she was straight and I was screwed.

"It just happened. I don't really know what set it off." I lied. "Why are you asking?"

"We never really talked about it and I wanted to know if you wanted any help finding a girlfriend." She stated. "Maybe we could sign you up for a dating website."

"I think I'm more concerned about keeping my best friend around for right now." I remarked. "I think you really need to press your parents for a decision."

I definitely knew that more than anything, I did not want Anna-Marie to move to New York. Maybe I needed to tell her how I felt.

Jimmie's POV

I was a little bit nervous because this week, I would be taking my driver's test. I wanted to be able to drive and I also didn't know what kind of song I was going to do for the week, but I tried not to let my nerves show.

"Hey J-man." I greeted my friend as we did our secret handshake. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I heard that you were going to be taking your driver's test." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit nervous about it." I answered. "I don't know what I'll do if I fail."

"You know they give you a chance to take it again." He pointed out. "So what kind of song did you want to sing?"

"I wasn't sure." I stated.

"Have you ever heard of Nu Metal?" He questioned. "It's a style of alternative music that blends rock with rap. It was big for a few years in the early 2000s."

The following day, we were performing the song that he had chosen together. It had an interesting vibe to it. He started it off.

_Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort  
Suffocation no breathing, don't give a damn if cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort_

**Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a damn if I cut my arm bleeding do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong would it be right if I took my life tonight chances are I might  
Mutilation out of sight cause I'm contemplating suicide**

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing mind wish somebody would tell I'm fine  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing mind wish somebody would tell I'm fine_

**I never realized I was spread too thin till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry feeding on chaos I'm living in sin downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself and no love another  
Searching to find a love upon another finding nothing but questions and devils **

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing mind wish somebody would tell I'm fine  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing mind wish somebody would tell I'm fine_

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing don't give a damn if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong would it be right if I took my life tonight chances are I might  
I can't go on living life this way_

Everyone was looking at us in shock. Something told me that we probably should have picked a different song.

"Okay." Ms. Fabray declared. "Does anyone else want to share anything?"

The good news was that I did end up passing my driver's test and now I would be able to go anywhere that I wanted…at least when I got a car, but things were going to be good.

Lucas's POV

I was currently on a date with Jason. We hadn't been out a lot because I could tell that he still wasn't comfortable with everything.

"You know you don't have to be so nervous to be seen with me." I pointed out.

"This is all still new to me." He admitted. "I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"Well you shouldn't worry about doing the wrong thing." I declared. "Just focus on the positives."

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?__  
__I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna here__  
__Cause that's just who I am this week__  
__Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum__  
__I'm just a notch in your bedpost__  
__But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart__, __break a name__  
__We're sleeping in and we're__sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round__  
__And Sugar, we're going down swinging__  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet__  
__A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it__  
__We're going down, down in an earlier round__  
__And Sugar, we're going down swinging__  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet__  
__A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down there, down there__  
__We're going down there, down there__  
__A loaded god complex cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round__  
__And Sugar, we're going down swinging__  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet__  
__A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Connor's POV

I had heard rumors that Anna-Marie might be talking to someone about staying with them. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be me. It did make me feel like a jerk for how I acted to her especially if she were to end up staying. Maybe we could give things another shot, but we may have damaged them beyond repair.

_How long, how long will I slide, separate my side  
I don't, I don't believe it's bad slitting my throat is all I ever_

_I heard your voice through a photograph I thought it up and brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back I gotta take it on the otherside  
Centuries are what it meant to be me, a cemetery where I marry the sea  
But stranger things could never change my mind I gotta take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside, take it on, take it on_

_Pour my life into a paper cup, the ashtray's full and I'm spilling my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut, I gotta take it on the otherside  
A scarlet starter and she's in my bed, a candidate for a soulmate bled  
I push the trigger and I pull the thread I gotta take it on the otherside  
Take it on the other side, take it on, take it on _

_Turn me on but leave me for a hard ride  
But me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell it tell it's not my friend  
I tear it down, I tear it down, and then it's born again_

_How long how long will I slide, separate my side  
I don't I don't believe it's bad slitting my throat is all I ever had  
I don't I don't believe it's fair  
Slitting my throat it's all I ever _

I wasn't even sure if she would want me back.

So Anna-Marie has two possible love interests. Who will she end up with? Also Jason and Lucas went out on a date together. The songs are "Glory and Gore" by Lorde, "Still Into You" by Paramore, "Last Resort" by Papa Roach, "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy and "Otherside" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 20

It was getting closer. We only had two weeks left before Nationals and I was pretty much ready for things to be over. I had an audition for a pilot for the new X-Men show. They wanted me to audition for Jean Grey. I knew that I said that I didn't want to play a teenager, but the role for too good to pass up. I also happened to know exactly what the theme for the week was going to be. Some people were surprised by the fact that an Oscar-winning actress wanted to be on a TV show, but I wanted to win an Emmy too, even though I didn't know if I could do that for this show.

"This week we will be covering a style of music called Post-Grunge. Post-grunge originally began a few years after the end of the grunge movement. The first prominent post-grunge band was Foo Fighters, not The Foo Fighters."

_Send in your skeletons, sing as their bones go marching in, again  
The need you buried deep, the secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready  
I'm finished making sense done pleading ignorance  
That whole defense_

_Spinning infinity, boy, the wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending, same old story_

_What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say I will never surrender  
What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say that I'll never surrender_

_I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down bring you to your knees_

_So who are you, yeah, who are you  
Yeah, who are you, yeah, who are you_

_Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend_

_What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say I will never surrender  
What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say that I'll never surrender_

_What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say I will never surrender  
What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender what if I say that I'll never surrender_

_So who are you, yeah, who are you  
Yeah, who are you, yeah, who are you_

Andy's POV

I walked into my house. I wanted to see Rory, but I was a little bit surprised to see that someone else was there, holding her.

"Jennifer, I didn't know that you were out." She declared.

"My sentence is over." She explained. She was a few years older than me and it led to her being charged with statutory rape and sentenced to a year in prison. "I want us to be a family, but in order to do that, you have to get the restraining order lifted. I'm not supposed to be here, but your parents decided to give me a chance. Do you want the same? Just say the word and I will leave. I want to be in Rory's life, but I know that no judge would rule in my favor."

"There's something that I need you to know first." I explained. "I was with someone else, but it's over now."

"Well I did have a few conjugal visits myself." She admitted. I looked at her. "I was a bit lonely. So, we need to head to court."

She then began to sing. I hadn't heard that song in a long time. They played it during Homecoming when we first danced together.

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know, you know, you know _

_That I love you, that I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees I'll ask last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand all of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know _

_What I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
Cause I need it, I need to hear you say  
That I love you and I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause I'm leaving you anymore  
Believe in hold on to me and never let me go  
So keep breathing cause I'm leaving you anymore  
Believe in hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go _

"It may take some a little bit of time to get everything sorted out." I told her.

"I waited a year in prison for this." She pointed out. "I can wait a few more weeks."

Alexandra's POV

I was still trying to find a way to make Sadie mine, but at the moment, I didn't have any ideas. I couldn't help but wonder if it was even worth it to go after someone else's girl. I knew that it didn't make me a very good person.

I decided that I would have lunch with my sister for a change. I hadn't hung out with her in a long time. I went to meet her after class.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I wanted us to get lunch together." I answered.

"I'm not really feeling that hungry right now." She explained.

"Come on, we haven't really done anything together in a long time." I urged. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." She declared...right before she suddenly fell to the ground. I rushed to her aid so she wouldn't hit her head.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted loudly. I saw a few phones come out, including Sadie's. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I headed to the hospital and they were able to determine that she passed out from malnutrition.

"When was the last time that she ate something?" The doctor asked me.

"I…don't know." I admitted. I felt terrible. My sister had developed an eating disorder and I hadn't even noticed. I was the worst sister in the world. I was the worst person in the world. I couldn't help but sing a song to myself outside of her room.

_Life will come our way, it has only just begun  
The world will die alone, the frail will fall below  
Time will take our place, we return it back to one  
The calm before the cold, the long and lonely road_

_Look for the light that leads me home_

_Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go  
Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down  
Tired of wasting breath, tired of nothing left  
Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down failure_

_Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go  
Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down  
Tired of wasting breath, tired of nothing left  
Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down _

_We bury the sunlight, we bury the sunlight failure, failure  
We bury the sunlight, we bury the sunlight failure, failure_

Failure

I knew that I had to make a change in my life. I needed to focus on helping my sister and get rid of all distractions, including Sadie and also something else. I made the trip back to the school. They were currently meeting. I didn't want to do this in front of everyone because I wasn't sure if they understood.

"Ms. Fabray, I need to speak to you alone." I declared.

We walked out into the hall and there was an awkward silence.

"How's your sister?" She asked.

"She's going to be okay, but she's going to need some help." I explained. "That's actually why I'm here. I think I need to quit Glee club."

"Are you sure? I mean we're almost at Nationals." She pointed out.

"Yes, I'm sure." I stated. "I'm sorry, but there are more important things in my life right now."

"Okay, you do what you have to do." She remarked. "If you change your mind, you're still welcome back."

Alice's POV

I was currently waiting a call from Gary. I was going to find out if the show had been picked up in the next few days. It sounded like it had a good chance. I wasn't sure what I would do if it wasn't picked up. I didn't really have a plan B.

I couldn't help but think of a line from an old Tom Petty song. The waiting is the hard part and that was definitely true here. I was in my Theatre IV class when the phone went out.

"Alice, you need to put that away." Ms. Fabray told me.

"It's Gary." I told her.

"Give it to me then." She responded. I handed it to her and she confirmed the number and put it on speaker. "Gary, Alice is in class, so make it quick."

"I just wanted to tell her that the show has been picked up." He stated.

"Okay, thank you." She replied before she hung up. "Let's all give a big round of applause to Alice."

The class began to clap and I jumped up in the excitement. I couldn't help it. My dreams were going to come true. I headed out to the stage because I couldn't contain anything anymore.

_You say you feel so down every time that I turn around  
You say you should've been gone by now  
And you think that everything's wrong, you ask me how to carry on  
We'll make it through another day just hold on_

_Cause life starts now  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
And now you're so far down  
But you will survive this somehow cause life stars now _

_All this pain, take this life and make it yours  
All this hate, take your heart and let it love again  
You will survive this somehow_

_Life starts now  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down life starts now  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down life stars now _

I just knew that I couldn't wait.

Lea's POV

Emmaleigh and I were currently making another video in my room.

_I am so high I can hear heaven  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
__**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

**Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be look what love gave us  
**_**A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came **_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

_And they're watching us _**(Watching us)** _as we all fly away  
_**And they're watching us **(_Watching us) _**as we all fly away**

As soon as we were done filming, I couldn't help but notice that the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Lea or Emmaleigh?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is Lea." I answered. "Who's this?"

"My name is Sam Evans. I'm the co-owner of Gold Star Records." He explained. "I'm interested in signing the two of you. I'd love to have a chance to meet with you face-to-face."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" I asked requested before I put the phone down and looked at Emmaleigh. "WE GOT SIGNED!"

The two of us then jumped up and down.

So things are beginning to wrap up. We had some major things in this chapter with Andy's baby mama coming back, Alexandra leaving the Glee club, Alice's show getting picked up, and Emmaleigh and Lea getting signed. The songs are "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters, "Far Away" by Nickelback, "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin, "Life Starts Now" by Three Days Grace and "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 21

I got the part. I wasn't actually going to be in the pilot. I would premiere in episode 2 as a recurring character, but I knew that if the part was well-received I could become a regular. I hadn't seen the full episode script, but I had a feeling that it would be well-received just based on who I was. That wasn't to say that I needed to be promoted to regular. I didn't need any more money.

I then headed to Glee club in what was going to be my final lesson. I was locked in whether we won or lost. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have waited until after Nationals to commit.

"Good morning, everyone. This week we are going to be covering the greatest band of all-time." I declared.

"The Beatles?" Jason guessed.

"Led Zeppelin?" Anna-Marie questioned.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Andy asked. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"No, this week we will be covering Bon Jovi." I answered. "Bon Jovi started as a band of friends in New Jersey. In 1986, they hit it big with their album _Slippery When Wet_, which features 2 #1s. Their following album _New Jersey _debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200. Another thing that they had was longevity. In 2007, their album _Lost Highway_ also debuted at #1. This is my favorite song by the group."

_itting here wasted and wounded at this old piano__  
__Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know__  
__Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my hand__  
__Some blonde gave me nightmares, I think that she's still in my bed__  
__As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is__  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses_

_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry__  
__The barkeeper's wig gone crooked she's giving me the eye__  
__Well I might have yeah__  
__And I laughed so hard I think that I died_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is__  
__And lay you down_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is__  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses_

Anna-Marie's POV

This week, I was preparing to move into Amber's house. I had a bunch of things that I wanted to bring. I didn't have too many clothes because I knew that I could just share hers if I needed to. We were doing all of the moving by ourselves since we didn't want to recruit any strong men. She had some muscles on her from cheerleading. I had no muscles.

She began to sing as soon as we got the last of the stuff in the room.

_This aint a song for the brokenhearted  
A silent prayer for the faith-departed  
And I aint gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life and it's now or never, I aint gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life  
My life is like an open highway, like Frankie said I did it My Way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life_

_You stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break baby don't back down_

_It's my life and it's now or never, I aint gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life  
My life is like an open highway, like Frankie said I did it My Way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life_

_It's my life and it's now or never, I aint gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life  
My life is like an open highway, like Frankie said I did it My Way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life_

"I got all sweaty from moving that stuff in." Amber stated. I hated doing stuff outside in June.

"I did too." I agreed. "I feel like I need a shower. Did you want to get one first? It is your house."

"It's your house too." She pointed out.

"No, I'm just a guest…for an undetermined amount of time." I countered.

"You know we could just take one at the same time." She suggested. "It would save time."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for us to shower together?" She questioned. "What will you parents say?"

"They're not here right now." She pointed out. "I'm just throwing out there. I can wait, but we would have more time to unpack and do other stuff if we took it together."

"Okay, fine, let's just do it." I agreed. We headed to the bathroom and stripped off our clothes before getting the shower. I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous as the water began to rain down on us.

"So I'm about to do something, and if you want me to stop just let me know." She said. I was a bit confused Then she kissed me and I didn't know what to too. After a few seconds, I decided that I should kiss her back. I really liked it. Her tongue touched mine and we began to touch each other. It ended up being a lot steamier than I would imagine either of us had expected.

Once, we were done, we both wrapped up in and towels and headed back to her room.

"So…that happened." I remarked.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I've liked you for a while, but I never had the courage to do anything about it." She admitted. "Anna-Marie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I answered with a smile.

Stephanie's POV

It had been several weeks since my mom first came back and I wasn't ready to talk to her. I made it clear to my dad that she wasn't welcome at the house. So needless to say, I was surprised when I saw her at home, sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here? I don't want anything to do with you." I stated.

"Stef, will you please let talk to you." She begged. "I know that I messed up and you don't want to let me in, but give me a chance. Your dad said that you were in this Glee club. Maybe I could sing something to you."

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
Well as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love its suicide_

_You say you cried a thousand rivers and now you're swimming towards the shore  
I left you drowning in your eyes and you won't save me anymore_

_I'm praying to God you give me one more chance now _

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for you _

_I wasn't there when you were happy and I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday baby, I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for _

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for you _

"If I let you in, do you promise that you're not going to leave again?" I asked. "I can't lose you again. You need to promise me."

"I promise." She told me. "So?"

I went over to her and awkwardly gave her a hug. It was probably something that we would need to work on in the future. I still didn't fully trust her again, but I trusted her enough.

Jason's POV

It was Wednesday and I had a plan. I was going to come out to my aunt. I was pretty nervous about it. I didn't know what she would say about it, but I felt like it was something that I had to do. I needed to take the chance.

_I wake up in the morning and I raise my weary head  
Got an old coat for a pillow and the earth was last night's bed  
Don't know where I'm going, only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run, a six gun lover, a candle in the wind yeah_

_When you're brought into this world, they say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something that I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable, I'm what Cain was to Abel, Mr. Catch Me If You Can_

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first, but I drew first blood I'm no one's son, call me young gun_

_Each night I go to bed, I pray the Lord my soul will keep  
I aint looking for forgiveness but before I'm six feet deep  
Lord I gotta ask a favor and I hope you'll understand  
Cause I've lived to the fullest, let this boy die like a man _

_Staring down at a bullet let me take my final stand_

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first, but I drew first blood I'm no one's son, call me young gun_

I walked into the house alone. I knew that I could do it. I wanted to do it. I was going to do it.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Aunt Portia, I have something that I need to tell you." I stated. She looked at me, giving me full attention. "I'm gay."

She didn't say anything. She just walked over to me and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but smile.

Faith's POV

We were preparing our final performance before Nationals. I knew that I had to start working on the set list pretty soon. First I had them singing the most famous Bon Jovi song.

_It's all the same, only the names will change__  
__Every day it seems we're wasting away__  
__Another place where the faces are so cold__  
__I drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride__  
__I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days__  
__The people I meet always go their separate ways__  
__Sometimes you tell a day by the cup from which you drink__  
__Sometimes we're you alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride__  
__I'm wanted (_**Wanted)**_ dead or alive__  
__Wanted _(**Wanted)** _dead or alive_

_Oh and I ride_

_And I walk these streets a loaded six-string on my back__  
__I play for keeps cause I might not make it back__  
__I've been everywhere and still I'm standing tall__  
__I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride__  
__I'm wanted _**(Wanted) **_dead or alive__  
__I'm a cowboy I got the night on my side__  
__I'm wanted _**(Wanted) **_dead or alive_

_And I ride dead or alive__  
__I still drive dead or alive__  
__Dead or alive__  
__Dead or alive__  
__Dead or alive_

I then got a text from Clara saying that she wanted to see me. I figured that it probably had something to do with the wedding. She and Gordon were going to get married after we got back from the competition. When she opened the door, I couldn't help but notice that something didn't look right. She looked like she had been crying for some reason.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"No." She answered. "As you probably knew, Noah was serving in the Air Force. Well this morning I got a bit of news from them. It turns out that his plane was shot down."

Well that is quite an ending. Puck is dead. The next chapter will have a tribute to him. The songs are "Bed of Roses", "It's My Life", "I'll Be There for You", "Blaze of Glory" and "Wanted Dead or Alive". Please don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 22

I still couldn't believe it. Puck was dead. One of my best friends since I was a kid was gone. I didn't really want to talk about it. I had cried, but I needed to shift my focus to something us: Nationals. I needed to be able to be there for them and lead them to the title. I knew that Puck wouldn't have wanted me to stop my life for him. I had to keep moving on.

The wedding was still going to be on. We were going to have a tribute to him during the reception. Gordon seemed to be okay with it since he was Brett's dad after all.

Speaking of children fathered by Puck, Avril wasn't exactly taking it easy either. Sugar was too young to know about it. She probably would ask about him eventually, and I would have to tell her. I decided that I would work on the set list. I didn't have a lot of time because we were leaving tomorrow. Not to mention, I'd had to start packing soon because we were going to move back to Los Angeles.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she walked into the room. "Don't answer that."

"I just need to focus on the other things for right now and then I can grieve." I explained.

"You can be upset." She pointed out.

"These kids have counted on me all year." I argued. "I can't let them down now. I have to do this. I have to win this."

"You know you could relegate duties to Gordon if you want." She remarked.

"He's about to get married." I reminded her. "I can do this."

When we got to the airport, I was ready. I had the set list written down on my phone so I wouldn't forget.

"Attention, everyone, I have our set list done." I announced. "We will be leading off with Next Jimmie and Jason will be performing 'All I Do Is Win' by DJ Khaled. Next, Emmaleigh and Lea singing 'Fly' by Avril Lavigne. Finally, Alice will be performing 'Should've Been Us' by Tori Kelly. Now let's make sure to win this."

When we got to the competition, I was kind of nervous. We were in Seattle, but it wasn't supposed to be rainy. It was the big time and I had to make sure that everyone stayed focus. We could not lose our focus.

"Okay, so I want to say that there will be time to see the sights, but we also need to practice." I explained. "Take it from someone who's been here, the most important part is rehearsing. The first time that I was here, I was distracted. I had a big decision to make and I had to write an original song and I let myself lose focus. I didn't let that happen the next time. I delivered a powerful performance that was recently voted the number one performance in the history of the competition. I believe that we can top that. So let's go out there and do this."

While everyone was away, I decided to check out the competition hall. I wanted to know what the venue was like and how many people it would seat. I wanted to make sure that everyone would be able to hear them singing, even though the judges were the only ones who needed to hear.

I found out that I wasn't the only one who decided to do it. I looked at the short brunette. I had a feeling that she would be here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Rebekah.

"I was just checking out the venue." She replied. "It's what every good coach should be doing and I see that you're a good coach, but you're not better than me. I even have my team performing a song by one of my graduates. You can't beat me."

"Rebekah, I honestly don't care about how many championships you've won. I have something that you don't have and that is experience on the stage. I've led a team to Nationals and won even though the odds were against us. I'm more than just a movie star. I am a legend in the show choir world. I got people talking about it even before I won and before I was famous. Simply put, I've been there, won that. In fact, all I do is win." I explained.

On the day of the competition, we were going first. Jimmie and Jason took the stage with Jason singing. They were both wearing light blue blazers with tuxedo shirts and black pants.

_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what got money on my mind I can never get enough  
And every time I step up in the building, everybody hands go up  
And they stay there And they say yeah And they stay there  
Up down, up down, up down Cause all I do is win, win, win  
And if you going in put your hands in the air make em stay there_

**Jimmie Bryce going in on the verse  
Cause we've never been defeated and we won't start now  
Keep your hands up put in the sky for the homies that didn't make it  
And the folks locked down  
And I'm on this foolish track, so I spit my foolish flows  
My hands go up and down all the booties go  
My verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins  
Last time I was on the remix, now I'm on the original version  
Aint never count me out, y'all better count me in  
Got 20 bank accounts, accountants count me in  
Make millions every year cause all I do all I do all I all I **

_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what got money on my mind I can never get enough  
And every time I step up in the building, everybody hands go up  
And they stay there And they say yeah And they stay there  
Up down, up down, up down Cause all I do is win, win, win  
And if you going in put your hands in the air make em stay there_

I could tell that it was the perfect song to get the crowd going. There was nothing like a boastful rap to show that you meant business. At that point, Emmaleigh and Lea walked out wearing matching gowns with gold bodices and light blue skirts and blue heels. Lea started off.

_There's a light inside of all of us, it's never hiding you just have to light it  
It's the one thing that you gotta trust, it's like a diamond you just have to find it  
So if you ever feel like giving up, yeah just remember that_

**We were all meant to fly, spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to, it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us, soon you'll find that  
It's your time to fly, your time to fly **

_Just reach up, don't give up until you've touched the sky_  
**Just reach up, don't give up until you've realized**  
_**Just reach up, don't give up until you've touched the sky  
Just reach up, don't give up until you've realized**_

_**We were all meant to fly, spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to, it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us, soon you'll find that  
It's your time to fly, fly, it's your time to shine, shine**_

_**We were all meant to fly, spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to, it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us, soon you'll find that  
It's your time to fly, your time to fly **_

After the song was done, Alice went outside for the closing number. It was not only our closing number, but the last time that she had to sing before she was famous. I could tell that she really wanted to knock the song out of the park.

_Walking round with my head down, but I can't hide with these high heels on  
Downtown in a thick crowd, but it's just you that my mind is on  
Dressed up, got my heart messed up, you got yours and I got mine  
It's unfair that I still care and I wonder where you are tonight_

_Thinking it could be different, but maybe we missed it  
Thinking it could be different, it could, it could_

_It should've been us, should've been a fire, should've been a perfect storm  
It should've been us, could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure  
We were crazy, but amazing, Baby we both know  
It should've been us, us, it, it, it, should've been us _

_It should've been us, it should've been us  
It should've been us _

_Thinking it could be different, but maybe we missed it  
Thinking it could be different, it could, it could_

_It should've been us, should've been a fire, should've been a perfect storm  
It should've been us, could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure  
We were crazy, but amazing, Baby we both know  
It should've been us, us, it, it, it, should've been us _

_It should've been us, it should've been us  
It should've been us, it should've been us  
It should've been us , it should've been us _

I couldn't help but cheer as you soon as it was over. I was so proud of her. I gave her hug as soon as she walked off the stage.

At the end, The Sirens took the stage as the defending National Champions. I watched as their redheaded lead singer took the stage.

_You…you _

_Must've been a long talk can't you make across the other side of the tracks__  
__And then you ran into me and made me believe in my own laugh__  
__And every time that we talk it's like we're taking a walk around our own little town__  
__But when we hang up the phone all I hear is alone and I hate that sound_

_I gotta put my head to the test, gonna wrap it in a bulletproof vest__  
__Cause in time you'll be running to me, flowers in hand but until then I won't forget you_

_So when the stars come out at night and we're watching the same sky__  
__You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget you__  
__It's like you fell from outer space and you can bet your pretty face__  
__You will never be replaced I won't forget you _

_It's just a matter a time you know that what's mine is yours, I put it all on the line__  
__And every day I say I love you more than I did before and I don't think it's a lie_

_This is our bedtime story that we're gonna tell our kids__  
__And I'll watch you fall asleep holding all three but until then I won't forget you_

_So when the stars come out at night and we're watching the same sky__  
__You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget, forget, forget, forget you_

_So when the stars come out at night and we're watching the same sky__  
__You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget you__  
__It's like you fell from outer space and you can bet your pretty face__  
__You will never be replaced I won't forget you _

After the judges had deliberated, we were called to the stage, along with The Sirens and Wilson Hills.

"In third place, The Sirens." The announcer declared. "And in first place, The Black Stars."

Confetti began to drop on us and we cheered. I was happy. I was happy that I had been able to do it.

The next day, I was at the wedding. I stood by Clara's side in my purple maid of honor dress as the minister united her and Gordon in holy matrimony and they kissed.

At the reception, I took the microphone. I had Artie on the stage next to me.

"Attention, everyone." I announced as everyone looked at me. "As you may know, Clara's ex-husband Noah Puckerman was killed a few days ago when his plane was shot down. So, we're going to be having this tribute to him. Brad, if you will."

He began to play the intro as I got ready.

_It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again_

**Damn, who knew all the planes we flew, good things we been through  
That I'd be standing right here talking to you about another path  
I know we'd love to hit the road and laugh but something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up, look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays now I'll see you in a better place**

_**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got  
Everything that I would do you were standing there by my side  
And now you're gonna be with me for the last ride**_

_It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again _

**First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong  
What's small turns to a friendship, a friendship to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken and the love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first and the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own when that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach so remember when I'm gone **

_**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got  
Everything that I would do you were standing there by my side  
And now you're gonna be with me for the last ride**_

_So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home _

_It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again _

The End

So it's over. The Black Stars won and there was a tribute to Puck at the end. The songs are "Forget You" by Cady Groves, and "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
